Guardian Devil
by Lili Dolli
Summary: This was suppose to be one of the best nights of Xiaoyu's life. However an unexpected guest enters back into her life and changes it forever. (Rated M for graphic violence, blood, language, and future lemons) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: Return of The Devil

"Xiao!"

Ling Xiaoyu turned away from the mirror she was checking herself out until she saw her best friend, Miharu Hirano. Miharu wore a straped, knee lenght, light purple dress that sparkled. Her short light brown hair was styled swooped to the side with a matching light purple flower hairclip. Xiaoyu on the other hand wore a long light pink dress with white high heels. Instead of her raven black hair being styled in her traditional pig tails she had it loose for this occasion. Her hair reached a little below her shoulders.

"Are you still worrying about the dress? Don't worry you look beautiful!" Miharu commented entering her own bedroom.

"Eh, it's just, does it seem a little too much?"

"Too much? It looks amazing on you. Why are you complaining?"

"I don't know, should I have gotten the peachy colored dress instead? I don't think this really light pink one was a good idea..." Xiaoyu said timidly.

Miharu sighed and walked slowly towards her best friend and gently placed her hands on Xiaoyu's cheeks looking into Xiaoyu's confused brown orbs.

"Xiao, you look beautiful, okay? This dress makes you look like a princess. I feel like every girl should feel like a princess at some point in their life. And tonight is going to be that night for you." Miharu smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Aw, Miharu, you know you're the bestest friend ever?" Xiaoyu smiled back almost ready to shed a tear. Both girls exchanged a friendly hug until Miharu broke free to check the time.

"We better get going." Miharu said taking her purse and keys.

"Right." Xiaoyu quickly grasped her purse as well and took one last glance at herself in the mirror.

"Ya comin'?" Miharu asked prepared to shut off the light to her bedroom.

"Yes I am, let's go!" Xiaoyu answered excitedly following Miharu.

The girls quickly made their way out of Miharu's home. It was their final year in Mishima Polytechnical High School. Tonight is their senior prom and they intended to go together and have a great night.

"Did you call a taxi?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh gosh I forgot!" Miharu began to quickly search her purse for her phone.

"No worries." Xiaoyu then whistled and not even 3 seconds have passed as Panda came jumping over a bush near by rushing towards them.

"How long was she there!?" A surprised Miharu questioned.

"She just arrived, silly." Xiaoyu giggled as well as Panda nodding.

"Haha, Whatever, so Panda's giving us a lift I assume?" Miharu asked.

Before Xiaoyu could answer the question suddenly a loud jet like sound approached them. The girls including Panda looked up and saw a figure with shoulder length curled pink locks, light blue sparkling dress, and sliver glittery shoes hover over them. The figure was no other than Alisa Bosconovitch as she descended to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Alisa you look gorgeous!" Miharu commented.

"You practically look like a fairy." Xiaoyu giggled.

"A f-fairy? Is that a good thing?" Alisa curiously touched the poofy ends of her dress that reached slightly above her knees.

"Of course that's a good thing, it's a compliment. Fairies are very beautiful mystical creatures." Xiaoyu replied.

"Oh, does this mean I am beautiful?"

"Yes!" Miharu and Xiaoyu nearly shouted causing Alisa to flinch. Both girls lightly laughed and walked closer together to Alisa to have a group hug. Alisa was confused from these actions but happily hugged along.

"I love you girls!" Miharu cheerfully spoke within the group hug.

"We love you too." Xiaoyu replied for both her and Alisa making a quick glance at her robot friend noticing her bright smile. A few moments later the girls broke the hug and Xiaoyu motioned the girls to hop on Panda's back. Xiaoyu hopped on first then Miharu. Alisa merely stared.

"Do you prefer to fly or would you like to join us?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh I would be delighted to join!"

"Well then hop on!" Xiaoyu happily replied. Alisa nodded and hopped right on Panda's back.

"Everyone ready?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Wait wait!"

"What is it, Miharu?"

"Usie!" Miharu shouted taking out her phone.

"What is an 'Usie?'" Alisa questioned.

"Group selfie," Miharu put up her peace sign. "Smile!"

Xiaoyu responded throwing up a peace sign as well and smiled while Alisa only smiled. After Miharu took the photo she brought the phone close to her face to view the picture.

"Awwww Alisa you blinked!"

"I did?"

"Nevermind that, let's go!" Xiaoyu shouted causing Panda to begin moving swiftly.

"Woaaaaah!" Miharu held tightly onto Panda.

"Weeeee this is certainly more fun than flying!" Alisa enthusiastically spoke enjoying the ride.

"To the prom!" Xiaoyu spoke pointing towards the direction of the high school.

_This is going to be one of the best nights of my life!_ Xiaoyu thought smiling to herself. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time. It was almost two years ago that she had suffered major depression over hearing the news of Jin Kazama's death. It was reported that he sacrificed himself in order to defeat Azazel however his body was no where to be found. Xiaoyu had not spoken to Jin before the event. Due to him being in charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu, it was difficult to get into contact with him. Miharu took the role of cheering Xiaoyu up and pulling her out of depression and sadness. Alisa too assisted in helping cheer up Xiaoyu. Alisa was originally programmed to serve Jin Kazama but even she could not trace him and confirmed he is deceased. And since his death Alisa was allowed to attend Mishima High School as a normal girl. Although the event was tragic it has made the three girls quite close. Xiaoyu considers them like sisters, however her relationship with Miharu is the most special to her.

The girls finally arrived at the school. All three hopped off Panda and dusted off any excess fur from the bear.

Xiaoyu opened her bag and began to search for a specific item.

"Here ya go Panda." Xiaoyu took out some bamboo and threw it in the air over Panda who caught it in her mouth.

"Pick us up at 11, okay?"

Panda replied with a nod and left.

"All right you girls ready?" Xiaoyu put her arms around Alisa and Miharu shoulders.

"Yeah!" They both shouted.

"Let's go!" Xiaoyu said. The girls locked their arms together playfully skipping and giggling like little girls as they entered the school.

When they entered the school one of the first people they saw was a man in a dark security attire sporting a long black pony tail.

"Lei, when did you start working here as a security guard?" Xiaoyu questioned.

"Just for tonight," Lei Wulong gave a friendly smirk. "May I see your bags?"

"Sure." Xiaoyu replied. Both her and Miharu placed their purses on the counter for Lei to check. Alisa never carries belongings with her.

"Okay step through here." Lei motioned the girls to go through the metal detector. Xiaoyu went through first then Miharu and last Alisa. Xiaoyu and Miharu walked in with silence. However when Alisa walked through the metal detector beeped. Lei took a quick glance at Alisa understanding the situation.

"Go along." Lei smiled.

"Thank you." Alisa Replied.

"No problem," Lei handed back the girl's bags. "You girls have fun and stay away from trouble."

"Pfft, when do we cause trouble?" Xiaoyu playfully pretended to sound offended.

"You may never know." He winked.

The girls laughed and made their way into the dance room. The room was filled with bright neon lights and tables filled with food and drinks. People were well dressed for the occasion, some danced or stood up chatting while others were sitting down instead.

"Wow this is lovely!" Alisa scanned the area.

"It doesn't seem too lively right now." Miharu commented.

"Are we early?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Definitely not! Prom started like 20 minutes ago." Miharu replied.

"All right ladies and gentlemen are you ready to get funky tonight!?"

All three girls searched the room to find where the announcement came from. Suddenly they spotted a man wearing dark sunglasses that lit up like the rest of his attire. He also sported an afro.

"My name is Tiger Jackson and I will be your DJ for tonight!" After he spoke he began to play music.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Miharu shouted as the music's volume amplified.

Xiaoyu and Alisa replied with a giggle. Miharu grabbed Xiaoyu and Alisa's hands and quickly traveled to the center of the dance floor.

"Uh, Miharu?" Xiaoyu cheeks grew crimson.

"Come on, let's dance!" Miharu began to dance to the rhythm of the music.

"B-But what if people stare at us?" Xiaoyu nervously asked.

"Who cares? Have fun!" Miharu took both of Xiaoyu hands and began to dance. Xiaoyu gave in and began following Miharu's movements.

Alisa stood still as the other two girls playfully danced. Miharu noticed this and released Xiaoyu's hands as she continued to dance.

"What's wrong Alisa?" Miharu asked.

"I do not know how to dance." Alisa replied looking at Xiaoyu as she continued dancing.

"It's easy! Here try this," Miharu grasped Alisa's hands placing them on her hips. "Okay now try to sway your hips from left to right."

Alisa complied by swaying her hips slowly with her hands still on them.

"There ya go! Now you're dancing!" Miharu cheerfully commented.

"Wow this is fun!" Alisa continued picking up her pace in her movement.

Xiaoyu noticed what was occurring and happily giggled. She moved closer to them and began dancing the same as Alisa. Miharu took note of this and joined them.

"Oh my goodness we look so silly!" Xiaoyu laughed.

"Hey, at least Alisa is having fun!" Miharu replied smiling seeing Alisa happily danced.

"Now those girls know how to party!" The DJ pointed towards the Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Alisa. After the DJ mentioned them a spot light turned on over them.

"The spotlight's on us girls!" Miharu continued to move.

"I've noticed." Xiaoyu spoke still dancing as well.

"Shall I show the audience my new trick?" Alisa danced putting her hands on her head.

"NO!" Xiaoyu and Miharu immediately replied.

"The last thing people want to see is girl remove her head and juggle." Miharu said.

"Oopsy, sorry I forgot." Alisa sweat dropped scratching her head.

"It's okay." Miharu laughed.

* * *

"Hn, children." A girl chuckled to herself with her arms folded. The girl wore a knee length navy colored dress with long sleeves. She wore black high top shoes rather than wearing heels like the rest of the girls did. Her hair is the color brown and reached to the bottom of her jaw line.

"Well, well, if it isn't Asuka Kazama."

Asuka turned her gaze away from the three girls in the center to the voice that spoke to her.

"Hmph, Lili." Asuka replied squinting at her blonde rival, Emilie De Rochefort aka Lili. Lili sported a white long strapless shiny white dress with red sparkling heels. Her hair was curled finely and her fringed bangs covered her forehead. Lili had recently transferred to Mishima High School and since then Asuka and Lili have never gotten along, conveniently they were put into every class together.

"I am surprised to see you here," Lili smirked then scanned Asuka's attire. "Heh, nice dress. Where did you get it? The trash?" Lili mockingly laughed.

"I really don't have time for your childish talk, Lili."

"Like you didn't have time to pick out an actual dress?"

Asuka clenched her fists.

"Heh, can't take a joke?" Lili slowly walked away laughing while swaying her hips.

"Bitch." Asuka hissed that it was unheard.

_She's so lucky I can't kick her bimbo ass here right now _Asuka thought to herself.

* * *

The music suddenly shifted to a more slower rhythm. Couples began making their way to the center of the dance floor. Miharu noticed this and took Alisa and Xiaoyu's hands to lead them out the center.

"Looks like slow music for the people with dates tonight." Xiaoyu spoke looking around her surroundings as pairings made their way to the center.

"We do not have dates, correct?" Alisa asked.

"No, we don't need one," Miharu smiled. "We have each other."

Suddenly Xiaoyu felt a tap on her right shoulder from behind. She impetuously turned around and sprang into her phoenix fighting stance.

"Uh, Hey Xiaoyu. You're gonna hurt me now?"

"Oh gosh! Sorry, Hwoarang." Xiaoyu blushed composing herself. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She went from an embarrassed state to a questionable one.

"Um, why are you here? I see you're not dressed for the occasion as well. I'm surprised you even got in wearing that. " She asked. It has been months since she last seen Hwoarang.

Hwoarang wore his traditional leather green and orange biker attire. His orange and auburn hair was slicked to the back while sporting goggles on his head.

Hwoarang smirked. "I just came to see what prom looked like here at Mishima." He revealed a feigned impressed face as he scanned his surroundings.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Xiaoyu folded her arms.

"Eh.." Hwoarang's wondering eyes found the dance floor full of couples dancing together. Hwoarang then took Xiaoyu's hand. "Come with me." He began dragging Xiaoyu to the dance floor.

"What-" Xiaoyu cut herself off when she she felt Hwoarang placed her hands over his shoulders and applied his own on her waist.

"W-What the!?-"

"Relax, I thought we'd talk alone for a second." Hwoarang glanced at Miharu and Alisa. Miharu merely gave a cheesy smile while giving two thumbs up while Alisa seem to show a confused face. This earned a small laugh from Hwoarang

"Miharu, does Xiaoyu and this boy share intimate feelings?" Alisa tilted her head viewing the two as they danced.

"No, but I think they make a good couple. It would be nice to see Xiaoyu in a real relationship, I believe she would be happy."

"But I feel that the one true person who would make her happy in that manner would be-"

"I know, don't remind me." Miharu cut off Alisa.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay." Miharu smiled warmly at Alisa then turning her gaze back to Xiaoyu and Hwoarang.

_That's why I hope she can find someone else, so she can rid him out of her mind. So she can be completely happy again._ Miharu thought to herself revealing a slight worried face.

"So.." Hwoarang spoke switching his eyes back to Xiaoyu's face which was now red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Whoa whoa I told you to relax, Xiaoyu."

"How can I If you thought dragging me to the dance floor was a good idea without even asking me. And you didn't even give me a logical explanation as to why you're here." Xiaoyu nearly shouted earning gazes from other people dancing close by to them.

"Shhhh." Hwoarang replied. "Okay I'm sorry, truthfully I came here just to see you." His eyes made contact with her in a manner that continued to make her face red however not from anger anymore but from her blushing.

"You wanted to see me? Why?"

"I just wanted to know how you've been, I haven't spoke to you in sometime."

_Just how I've been?_ Xiaoyu thought disappointingly.

"I've been... well." Xiaoyu replied she then stopped making eye contact with Hwoarang, made her eyes drop to the floor and quietly sighed to herself.

_The only reason we really know each other is because of... **him**._ Xiaoyu felt the same emotions that attacked her on the same day of his death being informed to her creep up back inside her.

Hwoarang noticed this and impulsively lifted her face delicately to reach the gaze of his face. Both remained quiet from this sudden action from him. She was confused by this while still hurt from the previous emotions that were crawling back into her. Both stood still with an intense gaze.

"I-I um," Hwoarang attempted to break the fervent silence. "I also wanted to tell you... That you look.. Really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, I uh, I'll be right back.. I have to do something." Xiaoyu quickly broke away from Hwoarang and walked away from dance floor, away from him.

"Xiao, wait!" Hwoarang tried to follow.

_Don't call me that! Only two people can call me that and that's Miharu and-_

"Xiao, are you are all right?" Miharu broke Xiaoyu out of her thought attempting to catch up to her along with Alisa.

"I-I'm fine I just need a little air." Xiaoyu replied desperately trying to get away from anyone right now. She could not think straight as the emotions that were creeping up in her finally flowed right through her.

_He came just to ask me how I've been and to tell me how I look? Why? There must be some reason as to why he came. Why did it look he wanted to.. to..._ Xiaoyu was once again cut off from her train of thought as security guards came rushing out of the room almost bumping into her and into the hallway.

"What? What's going on?" Xiaoyu spoke softly out loud to herself. She has never seen the security guards run like that ever. Nothing has ever occurred here at Mishima High School that caused security guards to act like that. Something unusual must be happening.

Xiaoyu quickly attempted to leave the room to see what was the commotion but was blocked by a security guard.

"I am sorry young lady, everyone is to remain in the room at this time, we are now experiencing a lockdown."

"A lockdown? Why?" Xiaoyu questioned.

"Just remain here till-" The security guard was cut off by his walkie talkie.

"Sir we need you immediately! Hurry to the front, four of our men are down!"

The man took his walkie talkie and brought it near his face. "Where's Wulong? Wasn't he watching the front?" The man nearly shouted in frustration.

"He's dead, sir. Please hurry now!"

Xiaoyu's eyes grew wide._ D-Dead!?_ She thought.

"All right I'm on my way!" The security guard was about to lock the door until Xiaoyu faster than a blink of an eye ran past him into the hallway.

"Hey! Stop!" The man yelled while quickly locking the door.

_No, no he can't be dead. This just can't be, we just saw him fine a while ago!_ Xiaoyu refused to believe this horrific idea. Suddenly Xiaoyu heard male screams from the distance.

_That's coming from the front of the school!_ Xiaoyu thought increasing her pace carefully attempting not to trip because she is wearing high heels.

Screams continued as Xiaoyu got closer to the front door of the school. A second later two security guards scrambled into the school winded and with blood all over their uniforms.

"What the fuck is that thing out there!?" One of them cursed.

"I don't know is anyone else out there, Kin?"

"Damn it we left Isamu outside!"

"I am not going back out there, it's a death wish!"

"Juro, we can't just-" Kin cut himself off when he noticed Xiaoyu was watching them merely a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing out here? You're suppose to be-" Kin this time was interrupted by the violent banging of the door.

"It must be Isamu."

"How can you be sure?"

The banging continued.

The two men looked straight into each others eyes then switching then back to the door, forgetting Xiaoyu's presence.

"He's out there, we've got to let him in." Kin said.

"All right, all right in a count to 3 we'll open the door." Juro took out his pistol while the other man followed. "1!"

"2!" Kin unlocked the door.

Xiaoyu's eyes were now glued on to the door. She was eager to know what was behind that door and what could be that 'thing' the man was referring to.

"3!" Both shouted and immediately Juro opened the door. Suddenly a body dropped right inside causing the men to flinch and Xiaoyu to gasp. The man on the floor was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood.

"I n-need.." The man on the floor struggled to speak as he coughed out blood and crawled further into the school.

Kin put his gun away in his holster and knelt down to the man on the floor. "Isamu, what happened? Is there anyone else out there? Is that thing still out there?"

"Need to..." The man softly spoke while slowly getting up from the floor.

"Need to what? You're not trying to go back out there are you?"

His eyes went from the floor to Kin's gun. "Forgive me." Isamu suddenly snatched the gun from Kin's holster and pushed him to the side. Isamu struggled but managed to run back outside.

"Isamu, wait!" Juro followed him.

Xiaoyu watched as everything transpired in front of her. Curiosity got the better of her than her safety as she slowly walked outside the door to see what was occurring.

Xiaoyu's eyes grew wide in horror.

"DIE, demon!" Isamu aimed the gun at a tall and muscular figure with black feathered wings. The figure wore long black pants with designed red flames on the left side of his pants. Chains were wrapped around the figure's waist, right leg, and left arm. The figure had large razor sharp claws covered in red fluid that pierced right through his red gauntlets.

"Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou.."

Before Isamu could react and shoot the figure he was instantly grabbed by his neck by the figure. This resulted in Isamu dropping his weapon in attempt to break free from the figure's grip. The figure merely gave a sadistic laugh and impaled the man's neck with his claws and dropped the corpse on the ground.

"ISAMU!" The two other security guards shouted running towards Isamu's dead body and the figure. Suddenly both of the men's heads were shot off by a laser beam. The bodies fell lifelessly to the ground.

Xiaoyu smacked her hands onto her mouth in desperate attempt to not make a noise. She tried very hard not to let a single tear flow down her pale face. The scene was already a terrifying sight to witness. However that was not what truly frightened Xiaoyu. What really frightened her was the man standing a few feet before her. The man that was reported dead. The reason she grew terribly depressed before.

She could no longer hold in her emotions.

"J-J-Jin!?" She trembled.

The man's attention snapped right onto Xiaoyu. His demonic eyes that were slightly hidden by his raven black bangs now locked on Xiaoyu's big and innocent ones.

"Xiao..."

Her heart began pounding fast when he mentioned her name in that humanoid voice.

_It.. It is __**HIM**__._

Jin Kazama.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek With The Devil

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much to those who followed and favorited the story! I'm glad you enjoy it so far. :) My treat to you guys is chapter 2 and whelp here it is lol! I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you can please do leave a review. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek with the Devil

"NO, NO I don't believe you!" Xiaoyu gripped the shoulders of a woman with blonde medium length hair tied into a ponytail. She has blue eyes and wore a purple catsuit that hugged her lean and fit body tight.

"Hmph, if you choose not to believe me that's up to you." Nina Williams lightly pushed Xiaoyu away from touching her.

Xiaoyu slowly slumped to her knees. She lowered her gaze from Nina to the floor. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped to the floor. "I.. I don't understand..." She sniffed.

Nina slowly walked away from Xiaoyu with her back now facing hers. She then turned her head towards Xiaoyu one last time. "I am sorry, Ling Xiaoyu." She spoke with no real emotion and walked out of the room.

_I was too late... _Xiaoyu thought.

She punched the floor in frustration and inflicted a little pain on her hand but didn't pay any attention to the pain because she was already severely hurt from what she was informed.

_I couldn't save him, it's my fault._ Xiaoyu squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to suppress her tears but failed and continued to let them fall.

Nina quietly closed the door and turned her attention to a dark skin man who wore dark shades with a scar that is the shape of an 'X' on his face. His hair is blonde and he sported a black sleeveless leather suit with gloves.

"Are we done here?" Raven spoke in a deep neutral tone.

Nina nodded in reply and continued walking to make her way out the area. Raven simply followed behind in silence.

_She needed to know from first hand_ Nina thought.

_Sadly it can not be undone._

* * *

Xiaoyu was now staring into the eyes of the man that was claimed to be dead, Jin Kazama.

But those eyes were not the ones she had cared for and missed drowning herself into. These eyes were full of hate, anger, and evil. There was something different about the eye contact they were making right now compared to when they went to school together. Back then she felt enthusiastic and happy in his gaze however now she felt as if he were choking her with his demonic eyes. It felt like he was suffocating her.

It felt like she was trapped.

_His presence doesn't feel the same.. _Xiaoyu thought as she stood stiff as a board.

He began to slowly close the distance between them. His eyes never leaving hers.

_They told me he was dead..._

He continued moving closer to her.

_I forced myself to believe it!_

He was now just a few feet away.

_This is Jin, but-_

"XIAOYU!"

Xiaoyu quickly ran away from him and made her way back inside the school. She quickly locked the door and slid down to the floor with her back against the door to catch her breath.

_But this is not **my** Jin.._

"Xiaoyu, what the hell is going on out there?" An aggressive female voice asked.

Xiaoyu brought her gaze to the female.

"Asuka, I.. I-"

"Are you aware that there's a lockdown going on right now?"

"Asuka you've got to listen to me I saw-"

Suddenly there was loud banging on the door.

"DON'T open it!" Xiaoyu shouted and pushed Asuka away from the door.

"What is out there, Xiaoyu?" Asuka grew frustrated.

"Asuka I saw-"

The door was suddenly burst opened into pieces. Both Asuka and Xiaoyu shield themselves with their arms from the broken pieces of the door that were attacking them. After the pieces stopped Asuka uncovered her face to see who or what has intruded the school, she was not afraid.

"All right, you've got a lot of nerve to-" Asuka cut herself off and her eyes grew wide at who was standing before her.

"Jin!?"

* * *

"Damn it the door is locked. Why is it locked!?" Miharu desperately tried to open the door. Miharu had saw Xiaoyu run out the door but she was unable to follow her because it was shut right in her face by a security guard.

"Is there another way out this room?" Alisa asked.

"This is the only way out."

A bulb lit up above Alisa's head.

"I have an alternative way to get us out of here!" Alisa spoke with confidence.

"Really? How?"

Alisa replied by sprouting chainsaws from her arms.

"Whoa whoa Alisa not here! Put those away!" Miharu nervously looked around in hopes no one was watching them.

"Oops, my apologies." Alisa said putting away her chainsaws.

Miharu then took Alisa's hand. "If you're going to do that, do it where no one will see you." Miharu dragged Alisa behind a snack table where no one was around.

"All right do your stuff!" Miharu slowly backed away from Alisa to give her space.

"Okay!" Alisa once again sprouted her chainsaws and began cutting a hole in the wall.

* * *

Hwoarang quietly watched from the distance as the girls were trying to escape the room. He was slightly freaked out from the pink haired girl that had chainsaws coming out of her arms.

_So the girl is a robot?_ Hwoarang thought.

He brushed the thought off and switched his thoughts onto Xiaoyu. He is more concern for her right now. He did not mean to make her run away like that. He had to make it up to her.

_Maybe after they make their way out, I'll go out through there too._ Hwoarang looked towards the door and saw a few other students struggled to open the door.

* * *

"No this can't be... But they said you were dead!" Asuka spoke in disbelief slowly backing away from her cousin.

"That is what I was trying to tell you! He's.. he's alive!" Xiaoyu spoke also distancing herself from him.

"Why would they lie to us!? Wait till I give them a piece of my mind!" Asuka gave a quick glance at Xiaoyu then back at her cousin who did not make eye contact with her.

"I don't think they were lying, Asuka!" Xiaoyu said.

_Well then why here? Why now?_ Asuka thought. She tried to understand what was the meaning of all this. She then looked straight into her cousin's demonic eyes that were focused on something. Asuka looked to where his eyes were located and they landed on none other than Xiaoyu.

_He's staring at Xiaoyu? What does he want with her?_

Devil Jin took a step forward to them.

Asuka immediately positioned herself in her fighting stance, _Whatever his intentions are with her, it's not good._

"Asuka?" Xiaoyu questioned.

"Xiaoyu you need to get out of here, now." Asuka spoke not breaking her gaze on her cousin.

"But-"

"I said GO!" Asuka shouted. This sudden tone shocked Xiaoyu however she replied with a nod and quickly ran into a different hallway.

Devil Jin watched Xiaoyu run off and attempted to follow but was cut off when Asuka jumped in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Asuka said still in her fighting stance.

Devil Jin merely gave a sadistic laugh that sent chills down Asuka's spine.

"If you simply wish to have your blood splatter everywhere.." Devil Jin brought his claws close to his face with an evil smirk. "Then so be it."

Asuka gritted her teeth, she was not going to let him scare her.

_I am not backing down!_ She was determined to face him.

"Mind if I join?"

Suddenly a blonde came in doing cartwheels and jumped next to Asuka then placed herself in fighting position.

"Lili, not now." Asuka sighed in annoyance.

"I thought you needed assistance." Lili smirked.

"How did you even get out the dance room? They locked every single door in the school."

"I have my resources."

"Whatever." Asuka clenched her fists preparing to battle.

"I will take you both out." Devil Jin spoke.

"My you are quite hideous." Lili commented on Devil Jin's appearance. This earned a small chuckle from Asuka. Devil Jin responded when his forehead began to glow red. Asuka instantly noticed what was about to occur and tackled Lili to the floor to dodge the laser beam.

"That's it!" Asuka quickly got off of Lili and faced her cousin. "You asked for it!" Asuka then began to blindly charge at him with her fist. Devil Jin flew above Asuka completely dodging her attack. He descended back to the floor a few feet behind her. Asuka turned around clenching her fists so hard her palms began to bleed from piercing them with her nails. She again charged at Devil Jin in full force. He responded by blocking her punch. She began throwing several punches but he kept blocking all her attacks. Asuka then attempted to knee him in the ribs but he quickly took hold of her leg and shoved her back, sending her to the floor. Asuka slowly rose off the floor and dusted herself off.

_Dammit I can't touch him! _Asuka gritted her teeth.

For the third time she charged at her cousin. _I won't give up!_

"Have you fail to realize your approach is ineffective?" Devil Jin said while preparing to block Asuka's attack.

Suddenly Devil Jin's eyes grew wide as a kick was delivered to his back, sending him to the wall. Asuka stood still in shock to see that it was Lili who delivered the blow from behind.

"Hmph, his guard was down." Lili flipped her hair and slowly walked by Asuka's side.

"Sorry for knocking you down." Asuka looked at her blonde rival. They may not get along but she will not allow her cousin to kill Lili.

"Don't worry." Lili replied.

Devil Jin began to slowly get up causing the girls to quickly return to their fighting stances.

"I had enough." He said now charging his hands with red static. The girls both stiffened from the sudden power.

"I will end you both, NOW!" Now this time he was charging at them in full power. Lili managed to jump out of the way but Asuka did the opposite.

"Asuka, what the hell are you doing!?" Lili screamed.

Asuka was now holding Devil Jin's arm that is full of static surrounding his hand, that was meant to hit her. It was centimeters from her face. Devil Jin was shocked at this action as well. She's got the power of a Kazama flowing through her. This strength reminded him of his beloved mother. He forced the thought out of him and attempted to push his arm forward but Asuka tried very hard to push back still gripping his arm.

Lili noticed what was occurring and took advantage of it by quickly rushing towards Devil Jin, preparing to deliver another fierce kick. Devil Jin was well aware of Lili's intentions and before she could make contact he delivered a red electric charged uppercut with his free arm to her jaw. Lili's body spun in a 180 in the air and landed face first on the floor with a sickening loud cracking sound.

"LILI!" Asuka screamed with her wide eyes now on Lili's body.

Devil Jin took this moment to grab Asuka's neck with the same arm he uppercut Lili with and pointed his other hand filled with red electricity directly to her face.

"Now you will die." Devil Jin was about to plunge her but was stopped when Asuka desperately tried to rake his face with her fingers in attempt to get him to release her neck. But what truly made him stop was the strange light that surrounded her hand and flowed from her hands into him. At first it felt soothing but suddenly turned into pain as the horns on his head started to disappear as well as the marks all over his face. Asuka was unaware of what was occurring but only then when her cousin had roughly shoved her away from him, causing her to land on the floor next to Lili. Asuka ignored her cousin and focused her attention on Lili.

"Oh god, Lili!" Asuka quickly crawled closer to the blonde. She gently turned Lili's body over to her back almost nervous of what she was about to see. When she successfully got Lili on her back she saw Lili's face was coated in blood. The blood appeared to have came from her nose.

_Her nose is broken_ Asuka assumed.

Asuka checked Lili's pulse in hopes that she was breathing because she did not make one move or sound.

_She's breathing._ Asuka sighed in relief. She needed medical attention immediately. Asuka was about to pick up Lili's unconscious body but was picked up by her leg by her cousin.

"Let me go!" Asuka demanded as she was being held upside down by her left leg. He then swung and threw her violently to the wall causing her to hit her back. Asuka hit the wall hard and slide down on the wall. She then slumped from her knees to her hands on the floor now on all fours. Asuka was preparing to get back up but Devil Jin quickly planted his foot on her right hand that almost caused the devil to evanesce and crushed it. Asuka replied in a scream of pain and dropped her stomach flat on the floor. Devil Jin smirked as her screams of pain were pleasure to his ears. He then moved his foot to her elbow.

* * *

Xiaoyu checked from door to door to see if there was a different way out rather than the front where **he** was.

Then it hit her.

_Oh gosh I forgot about Miharu and Alisa!_ Xiaoyu thought quickly turning around to find the door to the dance room.

When she finally spotted the door she grasped the door knob and attempted to open it but failed.

_Every door is locked in the school_ Xiaoyu scanned the hallway. _There's got to be someone out here._

"Is anyone in the hallway? Can someone help me please!" Xiaoyu said but only received a response from a female scream causing to Xiaoyu stiffened.

_That sounded like Asuka!_ Without hesitation Xiaoyu began to run back to the front of the school where she and Asuka met.

_She never told me why she wanted me to get away._ Xiaoyu thought attempting to quicken her pace as she heard another scream.

_I'm so stupid for leaving her alone with him, I shouldn't have listened to her!_ She then stopped for a moment to remove her shoes because they were hindering her from running any faster. After that she continued to follow the screams.

* * *

Devil Jin applied pressure to Asuka's arm, receiving a loud cracking sound from her arm and an even louder scream that escaped her lips. Devil Jin laughed the more she screamed. She screamed so much that it turned into cries. He once again charged up his hand with electricity and prepared to finish her. Asuka had no strength to make a move but only cry in agony.

"Farewell." Devil Jin said.

"JIN, STOP!"

Devil Jin paused in place with his hand still charged and aiming at his cousin. He turned his head to the girl that screamed his name to stop.

"Xiao." He said her name in a soft tone, the only person he would speak to in that specific tone, as well as his mother.

"What have you done!?" Xiaoyu covered her mouth in shock as her eyes sunk in everything that was displayed right in front of her. She saw Lili laid on the floor with her face covered in red fluid. And Asuka on her stomach on the floor clutching her right arm. She had already witness three men get murdered right before her eyes moments ago. She was not prepared to see what was revealed to her now. Devil Jin gave an insidious smile and lowered his arm to his side and powered off the electricity that formed around his hand. And then turned his whole body to face Xiaoyu.

So many questions flooded Xiaoyu's mind it made her head hurt. How is he alive? Why is he here now? Why did he hurt all those people? Just why? Then out of all questions she could only ask one.

"Jin, what do you want?"

Silence.

"Well!?" Xiaoyu raised her voice and began to shed tears. "Why are you here!? Why did you come here out of all places? Out of all times? Why did you hurt and kill all these innocent people? What have they done to you to deserve such a fate?"

The silence continued.

"Answer me please, Jin! What do you want!?"

"**You**."

This response caused Xiaoyu's eyes to widened and her whole body to go stiff. She would have never thought that would be his answer.

"M-Me?" She felt her knees wobble._ What does he want with me? S_he thought.

He didn't reply but began to make his way to her. Xiaoyu slowly backed away, trying to keep her distance from him. She turned her back to him and again ran away as fast as she could. She felt guilty for leaving Asuka and Lili there but she felt like her life was now in danger. _Maybe that's why Asuka told me to run, to runaway from **him**. __But Jin wouldn't do this! This is not Jin, **MY** Jin. She_ argued with herself.

Then the thought struck her like lightning. How will she get out? She's already checked many doors in the school and they were all locked. She'll only runaway to find herself in a dead end. Xiaoyu paused to finally catch her breath until the humanoid voice that she started to abhor spoke in the distance.

"You can hide but I **WILL** find you." The voice laughed.

Xiaoyu shut her eyes tight. _Please just go away!_ She mentally begged. _Why couldn't this just be a really bad dream!?_

Suddenly an awful and loud screeching sound emerged that caused Xiaoyu to instantly cover her ears and open her eyes to locate the horrible sound. And there she saw Jin slowly walking with his claws scraping the glass of the windows while smirking at her.

_...How did he find me so fast!?_ Xiaoyu thought beginning to lose hope. No matter where she would go he will always find her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" Xiaoyu desperately begged. She'd never thought she would think this but for the first time ever she was afraid, afraid of **him**. She used to feel safe around him but now it's the complete opposite. Even after her desperate request Devil Jin still continued to make his way to her. All he's done tonight was basically chase her around without even breaking a sweat.

Then she became curious.

_What if I just... Stand here and just accept my fate for whatever it is._ She felt disgusted for thinking this way and giving up so easy but what other choice did she have? If she runs away he'll merely find her. It would just go on forever.

Devil Jin too realized Xiaoyu's sign of defeat as he watched the clear liquid fall from her eyes once more as she stood there. He continued to display his devious smile and make his way to her.

"YAH!"

Xiaoyu's eyes widen.

Out of no where Devil Jin was kicked in the face with powerful force by a figure so hard he was sent through the glass window.

Xiaoyu gasped at what just transpired right before her. She then realized who took out Jin.

"HWOARANG!"


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Angel

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I am back again with another chapter! Woohoo! Lol. I really hope you guys enjoy this next one. This was a tough chapter to write but I think it turned out well. Maybe leave a review after reading? :) Also thank you to those who reviewed! I would give a shout out to those who did but they were anonymous. :( Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been few days since Xiaoyu was informed about the news of Jin's death. She could not eat or sleep. She did not have the appetite to eat and had too much on her mind to sleep. She managed to go to school but could not concentrate on her studies like she normally did. However after several days of Xiaoyu acting this way her best friend, Miharu, took a significant role in her life. Miharu tried everyday to comfort Xiaoyu. She would make sure she ate and even stay over her house to make sure she got rest.

"Xiaoyu, do you want to go to the amusement park later?" Miharu said while sitting next to her best friend on a bench as they ate lunch. Xiaoyu took her eyes away from her bento box and brought them to Miharu's.

"Sure I would love to come." Xiaoyu displayed a faint smiled.

"Awesome let's meet back here around six o'clock. How does that sound?"

Xiaoyu nodded in response and continued eating her lunch. Miharu brought her gaze back to her lunch as well.

_Hopefully this ought to bring out her real smile again. After all her favorite place in the world is the amusement park. _Miharu thought as she picked at her lunch.

* * *

"Xiaoyu, are you all right?" Hwoarang rushed to Xiaoyu. She did not expect to see him here. She was still shocked of what had recently occurred a few moments ago.

"Did he hurt you?" Hwoarang curiously checked Xiaoyu in search of any marks on her. He noticed she was barefoot too but brushed the thought aside of questioning her regarding that.

"No." She simply replied then brought her gaze to his worried face. "How did you find a way out?"

"Your girlfriends led the way."

"My girlfriends?" She questioned.

Then she remembered.

"Oh right, Miharu and Alisa! Where are they now? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, I'll take you to them if you want."

"Yes please I need to see them."

"Okay, follow me." He said leading the way with Xiaoyu following behind. They walked in dead silence until Hwoarang broke the silence.

"Uh, Xiaoyu." He said her name not turning his head to face her as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier, I-"

"It's okay, Hwoarang." She replied instantly.

Hwoarang mentally sighed to himself. S_mooth.._ he thought.

Out of no where the hallway lights shut off. This caused Xiaoyu to gasp and Hwoarang to put his guard up . It was also heard in the distance of over hundred plus screams coming from the dance room. It was literally turning into a horror movie scene.

"Hwoarang!?" Xiaoyu panicked.

"I'm right here, Xiaoyu." Hwoarang then located her hand and grasped it. "Stay by me."

The hallways were pitch black. The only thing that really gave them light to see was the moon that shinned through the windows of the school. Some hallways even had windows on the ceiling which made it slightly easier for them to see. Hwoarang tightened his grip on her delicate hand to insure her she is safe with him. He will not let anyone or anything hurt her.

"Okay Xiaoyu we're-"

Suddenly glass shattered above them from a large window on the ceiling. Hwoarang instantly responded by tackling Xiaoyu to the floor and hugged her whole body while on top of her to use himself as a shield in order to protect her from the falling glass. When the glass finally stopped dropping Hwoarang slowly brought his head up to see what was the cause of the broken window. And there stood none other than Devil Jin. His eyes were burning of pure anger from not only from Hwoarang's assault but from what was being revealed to him right now.

"You dare challenge me and try to take what is MINE?"

Hwoarang slowly rose off of Xiaoyu and winced in pain. He reached to his back and without hesitation, pulled out a large glass shard covered with a small amount of his blood. He dropped the shard onto the floor and focused his attention on Devil Jin.

"And what is exactly 'yours'?" Hwoarang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then perceived what he could be referring to. _Wait, is he talking about Xiaoyu? _He mentally questioned.

Xiaoyu quietly rose off of the floor and looked to see that Hwoarang was now facing Devil Jin only a few feet away from each other. She could barely see because the only thing that supplied them light was the moon above them. Then she realized what was about to occur.

"Hwoarang don't fight him! I've seen what he has done to others. You won't stand a chance!"

It hurt Hwoarang a little that she believed he did not stand a chance against him. He remembered the last time he fought Jin. The first time they fought he successfully defeated Jin. However after that battle he transformed into his Devil form and beat him brutally that he was sent to the hospital.

Hwoarang swallowed hard.

"Hwoarang are you listening to me? Please don't fight!" Xiaoyu begged.

He knew fighting Devil Jin could be either another sentence to the hospital or even a sentence to death. But he promised himself he would put his life on the line to protect Xiaoyu.

Hwoarang positioned himself in a flamingo fighting stance.

"Hwoarang, no!"

Hwoarang made a quick glance at Xiaoyu. "I'm sorry Xiaoyu I promise I will protect you with my life." He turned his gaze back to Devil Jin.

"Bring it, Kazama!"

"This time instead of the hospital, I shall send you to your grave." Devil Jin responded. He then ascended off the floor with his wings. Suddenly he shot a laser beam from his forehead. Hwoarang quickly rolled to the side to dodge the laser beam. Xiaoyu too managed to move away from the attack because she was inches behind Hwoarang.

Xiaoyu watched very frightened of what will happen. She knew it would end in blood shed. She felt weak for feeling helpless. But what can she do? Hwoarang refused to listen to her. She already desperately tried to tell Jin to stop and he wouldn't listen.

Xiaoyu squeezed her eyes shut from crying and lowered her gaze to the floor. _What do I do..?_ She asked herself.

"Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu opened her eyes and located the light female voice that called her name. Her eyes found Alisa carrying Miharu while descending to the floor from the window of the ceiling. Xiaoyu quickly rose off of the floor and dashed right to the girls.

"Miharu! Alisa! You girls are okay!" She hugged them both, mentally thanking the heavens they are okay.

"Of course we're okay but are you?" Miharu asked.

"I'm-" Xiaoyu was cut off when she witness Hwoarang being thrown through a wall next them into a classroom.

"Hwoarang!" Xiaoyu shouted almost tempted to go to him but was held back by Miharu as she held her hand.

"Get out! Go!" Hwoarang merely shouted back as he laid on the floor in pain from being thrown through the wall. Devil Jin was now approaching him, preparing to attack him again.

Miharu and Alisa stared in wide eyes.

"Is... is that-"

"Master Jin Kazama?" Alisa spoke cutting off Miharu.

"GET OUT!" Hwoarang shouted once more while delivering a low wake up kick to Devil Jin's ankles, causing him to land on the floor.

Alisa sprouted butterfly wing like jets from her back. Then she quickly took Xiaoyu and Miharu's hands and flew out through the broken window on the ceiling.

_Good, they're away from danger. _Hwoarang thought as he watched the girls flee. He returned his gaze back to Devil Jin only to be met with a fierce punch to the face that sent him through another wall into a different classroom. Hwoarang slowly forced himself off the floor and felt a sharp pain emerge from his mouth. He put his finger on his bottom lip and found red liquid on his finger. His back hurt him the most from the impacts of going through two walls but he refused to give up.

Suddenly he saw Devil Jin charge at him but this time with his hands filled with red electricity. He responded by ducking the attack and took the opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to Devil Jin's head. Devil Jin did not fall but gripped his head in agony. Hwoarang then kicked Devin Jin right at his abdominal area in full force that this time he was the one being sent through a wall. A few seconds passed by and Devil Jin did not get back up.

"Get up, Kazama! Is that all you got?"

A sadistic laugh filled the area causing Hwoarang to flinch in surprise.

"Not quite."

* * *

Alisa brought the girls outside the front of the school. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and gently let go of Xiaoyu and Miharu's hands.

There was an awkward silence.

"Xiaoyu was that really... him?" Miharu asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." Xiaoyu answered in a sad tone.

"I do not understand this. I scanned him when we were in there. However I could not confirm it was him."

"But it is HIM!" Xiaoyu snapped. "I know Jin more than anyone else. And that man, with those demonic features, IS Jin." Xiaoyu's voice shifted to a more harsh tone. This tone caused Alisa to go silent with a frown that Xiaoyu was not used to seeing. Xiaoyu felt guilty for this.

"I'm sorry Alisa, I'm just... afraid."

"Afraid of him?" Alisa asked.

Then suddenly Xiaoyu remembered what she saw when she was inside the front of the school.

"Oh no, I forgot about Asuka and Lili!" Xiaoyu quickly ran past Miharu and Alisa to get back inside the school but paused when she witnessed Devil Jin fly out the school from the top while holding Hwoarang by the neck. Finally he stopped at a very high elevation and suddenly released Hwoarang's neck.

"Oh god he's going to fall to his death!" Miharu shouted.

"I got him!" Alisa sprouted her jet butterfly wings and quickly dashed straight to the sky. She caught Hwoarang and safely descended back to the ground. She then carefully laid Hwoarang on the ground, seeing he had no strength to stand up. Both Miharu and Xiaoyu rushed to Hwoarang and knelt down next to him. Alisa too got down to her knees next to the girls and Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang are you hurt really bad?" Xiaoyu curiously asked noticing his lip was busted and his left eye is black.

"Why are you girls still here?" He said in a low tone due to the pain Devil Jin inflicted from holding his neck that nearly crushed his wind pipe.

Before Xiaoyu could reply Devil Jin swooped down a few feet from them. Hwoarang tried to get up but had no strength to fight. Miharu merely crawled back a little in fear. Xiaoyu was preparing to stand up to simply give herself in to Jin. She is what he claimed to have wanted, the reason so many people were getting hurt.

All because he wanted **her**.

Suddenly it was Alisa who stood up and went in front of everyone. Shocking not only Xiaoyu and Miharu but Devil Jin as well.

"I am sorry, Master Jin Kazama. I shall not allow you to hurt my friends." Alisa still referred to him as 'master' merely because she's programmed to but is willing to defend the ones she cared for.

"Alisa power down, enter stand by mode."

Alisa's body suddenly went stiff and her body fell silently to the side on the ground.

"W-What? What just happened!?" Miharu asked.

"He shut her off..." Xiaoyu replied.

"But how?"

Ignoring the girls, Devil Jin applied his foot on Alisa and in a split second her body was broken in half.

"ALISA!" Both Xiaoyu and Miharu shouted.

"That's enough!" Hwoarang spoke trying to get up off the ground. Miharu attempted to hold him down but Hwoarang lightly pushed her aside.

"I-I'm not done yet." Hwoarang struggled to speak. It is evident he is in no condition to fight but he still managed to stand up.

"Well, then I will end it." Devil Jin quickly took Hwoarang's face into his claws and began to slowly crush his skull. Hwoarang desperately tried to kick Devil Jin off him but slowly felt himself fade away as severe pain filled him.

"JIN STOP!" Xiaoyu screamed preparing to stop him but Miharu took her hand and dragged her away.

"We need to get away now, it's too late!" Miharu tried to convince Xiaoyu.

Then a loud sickening crack filled the air and Devil Jin released Hwoarang's head, dropping his body like dead weight to the ground.

"NOOO!" Xiaoyu screamed again this time with tears flowing down her cheeks. She wanted to cover her ears, wishing she could unhear that horrid sound but Miharu was still dragging her by her hand.

"Come on Xiaoyu, we can't stay. We need to get away from him!"

Out of no where Panda came rushing out of a near by bush and stopped right in front of the girls.

"Panda can you give us a lift, please?" Miharu asked with a desperate tone. All she wanted was to get out of here to a safe location. However Panda looked determined to protect the girls and stood her ground.

"Panda please just get us out of here before-" Miharu cut herself off when Panda was suddenly obliterated by Devil Jin's laser beam. Gallons of blood splattered all over Miharu and Xiaoyu. Their dresses were now painted in red.

Miharu let out a terrorized scream and Xiaoyu merely gaped but no sound escaped her mouth as she stood there in fear and shock. She had already screamed so much from witnessing Hwoarang's death.

"C-Come on Xiaoyu, k-keep going..." Miharu still held onto Xiaoyu's hand and Xiaoyu quietly complied. They both turned away from the scene however Devil Jin flew over them and appeared right in front of them once again.

Miharu's fear was now fueled with anger. She gently released Xiaoyu's hand approached Devil Jin now 5 feet away from him.

"Miharu, what are you do-"

"You listen to me, Jin!" She spoke coldly yet fear still glued to her voice.

Devil Jin slowly tilted his head.

"Two years... two years I have tried to cheer up my best friend. That was difficult. You know why?"

Silence.

"Because she MISSES you. Because she LOVES you! What have you become? You've become a monster!"

A **monster**.

"If you cared about Xiaoyu, you would stop hurting people!"

But he will not stop hurting people. He won't stop until he gets what he **wants**.

Miharu slowly hovered in the air holding onto her heck. Xiaoyu's widen in confusion then realized it was Devil Jin's doing. He was holding her neck without even touching her with a strange telekinetic power.

"Jin, stop..." Xiaoyu spoke low and soft. She was still unable to scream.

He continued with his fatal hold on Miharu.

"Please stop..." She slowly approached him.

Miharu felt her oxygen supply run out.

"Stop... stop.." She was inches from Devil Jin.

"Xiao... yu." Miharu managed to slip out her last word.

"STOP!" Xiaoyu grabbed Devil Jin's face and forced him to look her in the eyes. His eyes filled with lust to kill locked onto hers while her eyes filled with tears, desperation...

And fear.

Devil Jin released Miharu, causing her to land on the ground with an unpleasant thud. Xiaoyu wanted to rush to Miharu but then Devil Jin roughly placed his claws around her small frame. She winced in pain, feeling his claws stab her waist.

"J-Jin.." She kept her hands and eyes on his face.

Then his grip loosened and his tense body relaxed. Xiaoyu instantly noticed this sudden shift. Devil Jin closed his eyes, breaking the gaze between them.

"Jin?"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Xiaoyu..?"

Jin's eyes went from yellow to a soft light brown color. These were not the eyes that were cursed with evil and lust to kill. These are the true eyes of Jin Kazama. However these eyes screamed for help.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters surrounded them. Both Jin and Xiaoyu broke the gaze between them, bringing them to the sky to see that three helicopters were above them. The sound of sirens filled the area too as police cars caged them into the center.

_What took so long for back up to arrive?_ Xiaoyu thought.

Xiaoyu returned her face to Jin only to see his eyes revert back to their demonic form. She felt his claws dig back into her fragile frame again. Xiaoyu cried out in pain and tried to push Devil Jin away but he kept his grip and prepared to take flight. Xiaoyu knew they were about to fly off. She took one last glance at her best friend who laid silently on the ground without a movement or sound. A tear escaped her eye and she brought her attention back to the man that killed her best friend. She is going to leave with a murderer, a criminal. Would that make her a criminal too for associating herself with him? Who knows where they were going to go, maybe she will be murdered too. But she is what he wants, the reason people are dying. Hopefully by giving herself in to him he will stop hurting people.

Police officers exited their cars with guns and aimed lasers at them.

"Hands up! No one move!" A police officer ordered.

Devil Jin merely rose off the ground flapping his black wings now carrying Xiaoyu bridal style. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

The police were preparing to shoot but one of the officer's walkie talkies went off. The officer quickly brought his walkie talkie to his face.

"What is it?" He asked coldly.

"Don't shoot, he has a hostage." A female voice spoke.

"What!? So we'll just let him escape!? That thing is a dangerous-"

"That's an order."

The officer grunted and turned his heads to his comrades.

"Put your weapons down, gentleman." The officer spoke causing all the others to lower their guns.

Devil Jin rose into the air and flew into the starry black night. Xiaoyu still kept her arms around his neck. She still felt the pain from where Devil Jin impaled his claws into. She looked to where it hurt her and realized there was blood leaking from each hole that Devil Jin caused which covered the dry blood on her dress from her deceased animal friend. She was indeed losing a lot of blood that she felt her body go weak and her eyes slowly begin to shut.

_Please... be just a nightmare... please._

After Xiaoyu's last thought she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ms. Williams."

Nina lowered her walkie talkie and turned her gaze to the voice that spoke her name.

"Hm."

"What are we going to do?" Raven asked.

Nina did not reply and stood still watching from the helicopter as some police returned back to their vehicles and others make their way into the school as well as the ambulance arrive.

_I had no choice... _She mentally thought with frustration.

_Don't die, Xiaoyu._


	4. Chapter 4: An Angel Within

**A/N: **Hey everyone finally I have chapter 4 done! Only thing I'll point out negatively is that it's quite short compared to the last 3 chapters however it will follow up to a great chapter coming next, I promise! Haha. Also shout outs to those that reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm so happy you all enjoyed that last chapter! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one! :)

* * *

Xiaoyu slumped her head to the side on her shoulder and slowly opened up her eyes. She attempted to move her body but she was unable to move. She looked down her body and realized she is tied to a tree with chains. Xiaoyu lifted her face up and scanned her surroundings then immediately shut her eyes tight.

_No..._

"What's wrong, Xiaoyu?"

Her eyes were forced open.

_No.. stop._

He ripped out the throat of a stranger.

_God.. no.. no._

He tore the head off of another stranger.

_I don't want to see!_

He ripped off the arms of another stranger.

_All.. that blood.._ Her lips trembled, she could not bear to watch.

_Xiaoyu..._

_No..._

_People are dying..._

She desperately tried to close her eyes but couldn't.

_Because of **YOU**._

The next moment Xiaoyu found herself in the middle of the forest. She looked side to side then at her hands and saw she had blood all over them. She looked below in wide eyes from seeing Miharu lay on the ground in a red puddle. Suddenly she too opened her eyes wide causing Xiaoyu to flinch.

Miharu looked straight into Xiaoyu's frightened eyes. "You killed me, Xiaoyu..."

_I.. I didn't!_

"People are dying.." Miharu said slowly getting up from the puddle of blood.

Xiaoyu slowly backed away from her until she felt her back bump into something. Then muscular arms with sharp claws wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Xiaoyu gasped and felt a hot breath on her ear, making her body violently tremble in fear.

_Because of **you**.._ He whispered into her ear while smirking.

"NOO!" Xiaoyu woke up shouting suddenly falling out of a bed and landing on her side.

"Oww..." She touched her waist and gasped from feeling bandages over where she had the holes.

_So everything that happened... it wasn't a dream?_ Xiaoyu thought with sorrow. _Hwoarang... Alisa... Panda... _tears began to fall from her face.

_Miharu... they're all... dead..._

_...because of **me**._

Xiaoyu shook her head from the thought. His voice had echoed in her head from the dream she had of being in the forest.

_They all risked their lives... just to protect me from him, to save me._ She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why couldn't they have just saved themselves? Why did they have to die for me!?" She cried out loud, pounding the wooden floor with her hands. Suddenly she stopped crying and realized that she is no longer wearing her bloody prom dress or her shoes and instead wore an orange robe while only wearing her panties underneath.

_I-I don't remember changing my clothes..._ Xiaoyu blushed at the thought of someone else possibly changing her. Then she looked around and realized she is in a bedroom.

But whose bedroom?

This is definitely not her bedroom. She wiped her tears and thoughts and rose off the floor.

_Just where exactly am I?_ She walked around the room as if in search for an answer. Then she found a bureau with photo frames. She picked up the frame and saw an unknown family in the photo.

_Whose home is this? _She put the frame back on the bureau and tiptoed her way out the bedroom. Xiaoyu wanted to stay silent but it must be obvious that the people that live here are aware of her presence if she's here. Weren't they?

"H-Hello? Is someone here?"

The only response she received was from the creak of the wooden floors as Xiaoyu tiptoed in the hallway.

"Anyone?" She found her way into the livingroom.

Then the sound of a thump emerged.

"Who's there!?" Xiaoyu gasped.

Silence.

_I need to get out of here!_ Xiaoyu thought and quickly ran back into the room she woke up in. She peaked inside the bedroom closet in search of clothing. She found a large ugly black sweat shirt and matching black sweat pants. She managed to find a pair of flats that fit her that also slighty resembled her favorite orange flats. She checked a small mirror that was on the bureau and saw that her hair is still loose however it needed a good brushing.

_Although this is not my everyday style..._ Xiaoyu quickly left the bedroom and headed to the front exit of the house. _I__ have to get out of here now! _Xiaoyu opened the door noticing it was not locked and quickly exited the home.

* * *

In an office Nina Williams was sitting in a chair by a desk typing on a keyboard to her computer. There became a knock on the door causing Nina to take her eyes off of her computer screen however she kept typing.

"Enter." She spoke.

The door opened and it was none other than Raven. He walked straight to Nina's desk then stopped at a few inches before her desk.

"Status report." She spoke already knowing what Raven is going to say.

"Most people that were at the school last night that remained in the gymnasium were not harmed."

"Go on.."

"However multiple security guards were murdered. Two female students were severely injured and are currently being hospitalized. One young male was not identified to be a student of the school but he was murdered. One female student and oddly an animal were murdered as well."

Nina raised a brow on the last statement.

"Also a robot, Identified as a female was found broken in-"

"A female robot?" Nina cut him off.

"Yes."

"Is there any other information regarding the robot? Have they disposed of her?"

"They did not inform me about that however I can get into contact with them."

"All right, report to me immediately when you receive the information."

"Affirmative." Raven replied with a nod and made his way out of the office.

Nina quietly turned her chair away from her desk and faced the window that was behind her. Jin Kazama had sat in that very same chair and desk. After the death of Jin Kazama, Nina took over the Mishima Zaibatsu and Tekken Force. She was the closet person to take the throne being that she was Jin Kazama's assistant and all the Mishimas were reported missing. And even if they were alive she would not allow any of those malevolent Mishimas to take back the Mishima Zaibatsu for they will only use it for malicious intentions.

Over her damn dead body.

Nina had the Tekken Force withdraw from the world war and since than the world has been at peace.

_For now..._ Nina tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair looking out the window of the night.

* * *

Xiaoyu started walking on the side walk and began scanning the area. It seems as though the day were ending as the sky displayed an array of orange and pink along with the sun sinking in the horizon. She did not recognize any street or building as she continued walking through the area. She definitely felt like she was in a different atmosphere.

_Where am I exactly?_ Xiaoyu thought then noticed a stranger walk towards her way. Although she did not like talking to strangers she needed to know answers to a few of her questions.

"Um, excuse me!" Xiaoyu waved at the stranger who merely brought their gaze to her with a neutral face expression.

"I know this may sound kind of silly but do you know what day of the week it is? Also where exactly am I? I have never been to this part of Japan before so-"

"Whoa did you just say Japan?" The man asked.

"Uh, yeah.."

"Ma'am you're in Australia and today is Saturday." The man said raising a brow when he viewed Xiaoyu from her face to her baggy attire.

Xiaoyu only stiffened with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"U-Um ma'am are you all right?"

"What!? I'm in Australia!? " Xiaoyu shouted earning stares from other people that walked by as well as frightening the stranger causing him to scurry away from her.

_But.. how!? How did I end up here? Why am I here!?_ Xiaoyu thought. She still had not moved from the side walk and did not even notice the stranger had left.

_Now what am I going to do..?_ She sighed to herself. She surely did not want to go back to that house. How the heck is she going to get out of here and back home?

Then she remembered.

_Oh that's right..._ Xiaoyu lowered her gaze to the ground. She remembered when Jin had chased her all around the school and she had given herself up to him. The last thing she remembered was being carried and flown away by him.

_So did he bring me into that house..? But why here out of all places? _Her head began to ache from questioning herself too much, however it was not the only thing that ached.

Her stomach growled.

She instantly blushed and brought her hands to her stomach as if trying to block the noise. _Oh gosh I haven't eaten in hours._ She dug her hands into the pockets of the ugly sweat pants she wore in hopes to find some money but found nothing.

_Ugh I don't want to go back to that house._ She sighed.

Her stomach growled again.

"But I'm so hungry!" Xiaoyu spoke out loud. She turned her direction back to where she came from the house and began to walk back. As soon as she started walking rain drops began to fall making Xiaoyu quickly put on the hood of the sweat shirt she wore and quicken her pace.

"It didn't look like it was gonna rain moments ago, just my luck!"

Once Xiaoyu finally arrived to the font of the house the sky became dark however it continued to rain. She instantly noticed that the door was wide open. She was unsure whether she had left the door open, thinking she would not comeback or someone else had entered after she left.

_Maybe the people who live here have returned? _She thought.

Without hesitation she made her way into the house and silently shut the door behind her. She tried to move as quiet as possible but the squeaking of her wet shoes from walking in the rain did not allow her to. She removed her shoes and snuck into the living room but did not find anyone in there. Then she made her way into the kitchen and once again did not find anyone.

_I guess no one's home._ Xiaoyu opened the refrigerator. She felt rude for going into someone else's refrigerator but she was too hungry not to. When she opened the fridge she found no food.

"Aww.. Come on. I came back here to an empty fridge? Ugh!" Xiaoyu sighed. "Now what?" She closed the refrigerator.

Out of no where the sound of thunder went off causing Xiaoyu to welp in fright.

"Why me?" Xiaoyu asked herself. She left the kitchen to enter the room she woke up in and sat on the end of the bed with her hands on her face. All she has done since waking up was ask herself numerous questions only to give herself a painful head ache.

Suddenly she heard a door open.

Xiaoyu's heart started pounding out of her chest. I-I_ thought I locked the front door?_ She nervously stood up and did not know what to do.

_Maybe it's one of the people that live here? Maybe it's a burglar? Ugh what should I do!?_

She heard footsteps outside the bedroom. Without thinking she hastily made her way into the closet and quietly shut the door.

_Great idea!_ Xiaoyu sarcastically thought._ Let's hide in a freakin-_

A shadow appeared slowly crossing the bedroom. Xiaoyu held in her breath not wanting to make a single sound as she simultaneously watched a shadow move while looking at the bottom of the closet door from where she stood. The shadow seemed to have pause where the closet door is. This caused a trickle of sweat to form on Xiaoyu's face. She tried extremely hard to make zero sound. When the shadow finally moved and left the room Xiaoyu let go of her breath.

_That was close... _Xiaoyu thought_. Maybe I'll just wait here for a few minutes._

Then the thought hit her when she realized why the hell is she hiding? Even if that person wanted to try anything malicious to her she is capable of fighting back! _I can defend myself! _She thought confidently. For damn sake she was trained by her grandfather, Wang Jineri! She felt slightly ashamed for hiding in a closet however what if the person had a weapon such as a gun? It wouldn't be fair, the person could simply pull out a gun and instantly kill her with a bullet.

She mentally sighed in defeat.

Ten minutes passed by and Xiaoyu heard no sound since the shadow left the room. She felt her air supply decreased the longer she stood in the closet and sweat with all the clothing surrounding her barely giving her space.

_I guess whatever was there is gone now._ Xiaoyu quietly opened the closet door and exited with caution. She looked around the bedroom and saw nothing. She then slowly walked out the bedroom to check to see if anyone were in the kitchen or living room.

_No one here either.._ She thought now relaxing her body. Xiaoyu still felt her head ache from earlier so she decided to enter the bathroom and lightly shut the door behind in hopes the people that live here have pain killer pills. She approached the sink and rinsed her face with cold water. She then opened the medicine cabinet to locate pain killers but was unsuccessful in finding any.

_No food, now no pills?__ Jeez there's like nothing in this house._ Xiaoyu sighed and slowly closed the medicine cabinet.

Suddenly Xiaoyu's eyes widen from what was being displayed to her in the mirror.

"**Found you**." A figure with a masculine voice behind her spoke.

A terrorized scream was the only thing that flooded the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions of an Angel

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts! :D**

* * *

Once Xiaoyu saw the person behind her in the mirror she immediately screamed. She did not see the man's face because it being hidden by his hood. The voice sounded familiar but without thinking and letting her natural instincts take control she swiftly turned around and attempted to punch the stranger in the face. The man instantly caught her fist, holding her with a tight grip. She tried to punch him with her other fist but he caught that as well now holding both of her fists. She then realized that he wore familiar red gauntlets. She only knew one person who sported gauntlets like those.

"Xiaoyu." The man spoke.

"Let go of me, now!" Xiaoyu screamed in reply.

Then she did the unthinkable.

"Ah!" The man let go of her fists and slowly fell to the bathroom floor holding onto his crotch in agony. Xiaoyu took advantage of his vulnerable state to run out the bathroom.

_Although I'm not a fan of unfairly kicking a man in the crotch it was the only thing I could think of at that moment to make him let go._

Xiaoyu quickly ran through the hallway of the house but suddenly fell on the wooden floor from tripping on the shoes she removed awhile ago. She ended up landing on her side right where her bandages were located.

"Owww.. ow!" Xiaoyu cried out in pain. She had forgotten she had those wounds, the wounds that **he** caused.

"Xiaoyu..."

Xiaoyu took her attention away from the bandages and saw that the stranger was currently approaching her although slightly hunched forward with one of his hands above his lower abdominal and the other on the wall for support. Yet he still covered his face with his hood.

"Get away from me!" Xiaoyu shouted while getting up from the floor then sprinted to the kitchen.

When she made her way in the kitchen she desperately looked around for something in particular.

"Xiaoyu... listen to me." The man said calmly and followed her, now at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" She hollered once more now throwing glass cups at the stranger.

The man immediately blocked every glass being thrown at him with his arms.

"Xiaoyu, stop."

Xiaoyu didn't reply and kept throwing glass dishes at the man. When she ran out of dishes to throw she opened a drawer full of kitchen knives.

"Xiaoyu don't-" The stranger instantly ducked when a knife was thrown towards him but instead impaled the wall behind him.

She then threw two more knives at the same time however the man dodged them once again.

"Enough Xiaoyu..." His voice grew annoyed having to say her several times. He now slowly approached her.

"I said stay back! Or else!" Xiaoyu shouted again this time with another knife in her hand.

Suddenly her knife dropped to the floor.

In a blink of an eye Xiaoyu found herself pinned to the wall kitchen with her back against it. The stranger hammered his hands on hers on the wall making her unable to move. Their bodies were just inches from each other.

"I said ENOUGH!" The stranger shouted in her face, forcing her to feel his aggressive tone and warm breath hit her face.

Xiaoyu instantly moved her head to the side, refusing to look the man in the face. It was a perfect time to identify who the man truly is but Xiaoyu already knew in her heart **who** in fact he is. Her tears began to flow down her cheeks. He has never yelled at her like that before. She has never cried so much before. Since last night she has given into her emotions many times.

"Just kill me..." Xiaoyu softly spoke not daring to make eye contact with him.

"What?"

"I SAID JUST KILL ME! JUST DO IT ALREADY."

"I'm not going to kill you, Xiaoyu."

"You managed to kill all those people last night! You wanted me, you got me, now just kill me like you did to the others!" She shouted still not looking his direction.

_Then again he could have done it already if he wanted to... _Xiaoyu thought.

"I don't remember murdering anyone last night..."

Xiaoyu's head snapped right to the man's face. And there displayed inches from her face was the handsome yet infamous face of the man that killed numerous people last night:

Jin Kazama.

The only difference is that he did not have the black marks on his face and horns on his head. He also did not have the black angelic feather like wings on his back.

"What do you mean you don't remember!? You're lying to me!" She said. Now to her he is not only a murderer and criminal but a liar as well.

"Xiaoyu, I am not lying. I don't remember a thing that happened last night."

"LIAR!" tears continued to flow from Xiaoyu's eyes.

"Xiaoyu..."

"You're trying to tell me you don't remember murdering multiple security guards, hurting your cousin, crushing Hwoarang's skull, destroying Alisa, obliterating Panda, and choking the life out of my BEST friend, Miharu!?"

Jin suddenly released Xiaoyu's hands from the wall and slowly took two steps back while staring at her in wide eyes. He was indeed shocked of what she had just revealed to him. He then lowered his gaze that his bangs covered his eyes. Xiaoyu did not expect him to react that way either however it still made her blood boil that he supposedly did not remember those events last night. She balled her hands in a fist, she is so tempted to punch him in the face right now from all the pain and suffering she went through all because of HIM. She has never felt this violent urge with anyone at all it was so uncharacteristic of her. She's always been kind to others as they were to her, however, out of all people it is Jin that she wanted to hurt. He is the same person that she thought the most about nonstop day in and day out.

"I do remember somethings..." Jin spoke turning his body and gaze away from Xiaoyu.

"Oh now you're gonna admit it!?"

"I remember defeating my father."

Xiaoyu loosened her clenched fists.

"..Your father?" She questioned.

"I remember after I defeated him and my grandfather and threw them both into hell, I wanted to end the Mishima bloodline once and for all."

"W-What do you-"

"I wanted to end my life right there, I was going to drop myself into the volcano."

"What!? Jin why-"

"However something happened. I was preparing to fall to my death then I heard my mother." Jin cut her off once more and Xiaoyu merely stood in silence.

"She told me not to do it she told me I had **something to live for**. I didn't know what she was referring to but then for some reason..." Jin turned his head to face Xiaoyu causing her to stiffen as if he stunned her body with his eyes.

"For some reason I saw **you**... you were smiling."

Xiaoyu's eyes widened in shock.

"Then after that everything went black. I was no longer at the volcano, my mother's voice disappeared, and so did the image of you." Jin turned his head back the other way, no longer looking at Xiaoyu. "The next thing I remember was looking into your eyes. You had tears in your eyes, you were covered in blood, you were not smiling like I saw you before. But what really stood out to me the most..." His voice drifted off.

"You were afraid... afraid of **ME**." He spoke with such pain in his voice, it hurt him to know out of people it is her who was afraid of him.

"After that I blanked out again. The next thing I see is you, on a bed, unconscious, and bleeding out. I was so confused but you needed medical attention immediately so I managed to find some supplies and treat your wounds."

Xiaoyu continued to stand in silence. Her blood no longer boiled in frustration, now she felt more at ease after hearing him speak. It did, however, cross her mind that it most likely was him who changed her clothing. She quickly brushed the thought off before her face would change color.

"But I must ask..." He fully turned his body back to Xiaoyu now looking straight at her eyes.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu focused her attention to Jin.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Well I..."

"Xiaoyu, tell me.."

"Jin.."

"Did I do that to you? Did I create those wounds?"

"Wouldn't you remember though?"

"I only remember looking at your face, I don't remember doing anything else."

Xiaoyu dropped her gaze to the floor and held her tongue for a moment.

"...Don't worry about it, Jin."

Jin understood this response as a 'yes'. He walked away from Xiaoyu and furiously punched the kitchen wall, causing a hole in the wall.

"Jin, I said it's okay."

"No, it's not, this is the exact reason why I didn't allow myself to get close with anyone. All because I knew I would hurt people in the process." Jin brought his hand close to his face and balled it into a fist.

"All because of my cursed blood. Not only have I hurt people, I have murdered people too.."

"Jin..."

"Xiaoyu, what else have I done last night besides hurt people? Tell me, **please**."

The word "please" went through Xiaoyu like a ghost. She was so traumatized last night she barely remembered anything else besides all the homicides she witnessed by the hands of Jin. She can, however, still recall what he "wanted".

"Well I do remember what you told me last night."

He swiftly turned his attention back to her.

"You told me something that could be the reason behind you hurting all those people last night. You told me you 'wanted' me and attacked people in order to get close to me. You didn't tell me why, I assumed you wanted to kill me but you could have done it already if you wanted too..."

Jin merely stood in silence.

"I'm guessing you don't know why you brought me here either..?"

"I don't recall why."

Xiaoyu quietly frowned to herself. _So all of that last night... all that bloodshed I was forced to see.. just for nothing_

Jin removed his attention from Xiaoyu then to the kitchen window that displayed the night rainfall.

_I cannot keep her here, or perhaps with me, she is not safe. I need to get her home. _He thought.

"Xiaoyu."

"Yes, Jin?"

"You're going home."

"What? Now?"

"Tomorrow morning when the weather clears up."

"But...why?"

"Your presence isn't needed here. You're better off at home where you'll be safe."

Jin telling Xiaoyu that her presence is not "needed" sounded pretty harsh to her. So much for "wanting" her..

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm only going to drop you off then I will keep my distance from... anyone. I am afraid of hurting people so it's best if I stay away considering my mother will not allow me to remove myself from this world."

"But Jin-"

Suddenly an embarrassing sound emerged from Xiaoyu's stomach causing her to blush madly.

_Aww not now!_ She sheepishly held her stomach with her arms.

"Hn, I'll be back. Stay here." Jin randomly said making his way out of the kitchen.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern." He spoke in a cold tone.

Xiaoyu held her tongue from slipping out anything she might regret saying after that rude response. After a split second she composed herself.

"Oh.." Xiaoyu replied. "But it's raining and dark out."

"I'll be fine, just stay here." After he replied then made his way out the front door.

After she heard the front door shut with a distinct sound of a "click" of the lock Xiaoyu walked into the bedroom and plopped down to the bed. She then dropped her eyes to floor and shut them closed. Then a particular question began to linger in her head. It was one of the most basic yet hardest of them all to answer. A question that goes for that's happened last night till now. And the question was:

"Why..?"

* * *

Nina quietly paced back and forth while sipping coffee in her office. It is really late but she refused to sleep until Raven delivered her the information regarding the robot that was found. This is very important information because Nina knew of only one robot that served Jin Kazama. If it is that same robot it will definitely help in the search for Kazama.

Suddenly the phone on her desk ranged.

_Good._ She thought. Nina knew exactly who's calling. She quickly went to her desk and reached out her arm to answer the phone.

"Ms. Williams." A deep voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"Tell me everything you know."

"The robot is identified with the name Alisa Bosconovitch created by a Russian scientist named Geppetto Bosconovitch."

This is exactly what Nina needed to know. This was the robot that was assigned to serve Jin Kazama back when he was running the Mishima Zaibatsu. This could be her ticket to finding him and hopefully, Ling Xiaoyu.

"I want you to bring me back Alisa."

"Remember I told you her body was demolished, she does not seem to function."

Damn it she forgot.

"All right I'll need you to get into contact with Dr. Bosconovitch as soon as possible to have her body repaired. Once that's done bring her here."

"Affirmative."

With that last response both hanged up.

Nina felt better now that she can sleep finally knowing information about Alisa. Now to know whether she'll be brought back and repaired. If she is then we can proceed with the next part to her plan. She's already had the Tekken force search all around Japan for Kazama but nothing has been reported back to her yet since last night.

_Kazama is smart he wouldn't allow himself to be captured so easy._

Jin Kazama is considered to be one of the most dangerous and infamous figures in the world after his reign of the Mishima Zaibatsu. However the whole world is not aware that he is **alive**, only Japan. If this goes out to the world it could create a enormous amount of problems.

_It's only a matter of time before the rest of the world finds out.. _Nina sipped her coffee once more.

_We've got to find him **now.**_

* * *

It has been hours since Jin left. Xiaoyu constantly kept checking the time, wondering when Jin would return. Maybe he forgot about her? Could he have abandoned her? Did someone kill him?

Xiaoyu shuck her head out of the last question. Who could be more dangerous than him?

"Ugh, where is he?" Xiaoyu hugged her knees close to her face. She indeed worried about him however she did take this time to apply everything he told her earlier together to understand.

_So when he is in his devil form he can't remember anything? Yet he was able to remember people._ Her hold around her knees tightened.

_And apparently he stopped from killing himself because his mother told him he has something to live for... but what? _Xiaoyu thought hard to put this altogether.

_Then he came back... just to take me away just because he "wanted" me. Wanted me for what? He didn't seem to know why either._ Xiaoyu sighed.

_Think Xiao, think!_ She sighed once more and laid herself on her back on the bed. She wanted to lay on her side but winced in pain when she laid where the bandages were so she returned to laying on her back instead. She stared at the ceiling in silence. Xiaoyu really did not want to rest until he returned. She tried to resist but unfortunately she felt her eyes give in and fell asleep in an empty stomach.


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I am late with the chapter, been a little busy but I was still able to get this done for you guys! Hope you like it and please do leave a Review! Thanks! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The morning rose as birds chirped and the sun shinned over Russia. An old man peacefully sipped his coffee as he sat at the kitchen table alone. The old man wore a white mantle, a blue shirt, and green pants while sporting a pair of spectacles.

Then there was an abrupt knock on the door.

The old man slowly rose from the chair and made his way to the front door. When he opened the door right before him stood three men. One man in the middle wore a completely different attire compared to the other two behind him who wore matching black and read armored suits.

"Dr. Bosconovitch." The man in the front spoke.

Dr. Bosconovitch removed his spectacles to clean them with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his pocket. He then gently applied them back to his face.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"My name is Raven." He displayed his identification card. "I am working for the Mishima Zaibatsu. I am aware and surely you are, that you have worked for the Mishima Zaibatsu in the past."

"Yes, I am aware."

"We need you to repair an invention you once created that served the Mishima Zaibatsu, more specifically the former leader, Jin Kazama."

"And which invention would that be..?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Raven proceeded to step away from the front of the two soldiers to reveal box practically in the middle, identical to a coffin, filled with dismantled body parts. Dr. Bosconovitch's eyes bulged in horror.

"A-Alisa?" He said scurrying to her dismantled body and began sorting through to make sure all her body parts are there.

"Are you able to resuscitate her? We need her functioning as soon as possible." Raven kept his solemn voice.

Dr. Bosconovitch did not reply but stared at the lifeless body parts of his daughter. He has not seen her for years and only now he finally has the opportunity to see her she is broken into bits. His gaze then traveled to her face that remained with her eyes open. He gently closed her eyes with the tip of his two fingers then brought his attention back to the three men.

"What do want with her? Why do you need her repaired so soon?" He asked.

"We have important issues we must address. We need her, If we do not have her we are unable to address these issues." Raven replied.

"How soon?"

"48 hours max."

Dr. Bosconovitch remained silent for a moment.

If_ it is truly important..._ He thought bringing his eyes to his daughter then back to Raven.

_I will do so._

"Doctor."

"I will do it, but..." Dr. Bosconovitch looked straight to Raven's eyes although they were covered by his black shades.

"You make sure she does not come back to me like this **ever** again."

Raven was not in the slightest intimidated by the old man or displayed any emotion whatsoever. However he did reply to him with a silent nod.

"She will be repaired and functioning in 48 hours." Dr. Bosconovitch spoke.

Raven nodded once more and proceeded to leave the front of Bosconovitch's home while the two other men followed behind.

Dr. Bosconovitch returned his attention back to his dismantled android daughter.

_Don't worry, I will have you fixed and functioning in no time, my beloved daughter._

* * *

"Xiaoyu..."

_Mmmm... too tired..._

"Xiao..." The female voice spoke her name again.

_Hmmmm..._

"Wake up!"

Xiaoyu instantly woke up and rubbed her eyes. Then her eyes widen in realization that she is in a completely darkened area. No light, no sky, no bed, nothing. She was not in the bedroom she remembered last being in before. It's literally pitch black everywhere, as if she actually still had her eyes closed.

Suddenly she heard a familiar evil laugh.

_Oh no..._

"Looking for someone, Xiao." The familiar masculine voice spoke.

Xiaoyu turned around and found Devil Jin holding Miharu by the back of her neck with his claws.

"Let her go!" Xiaoyu rose from the floor and began sprinting at Devil Jin with fear yet with determination to save Miharu.

"Xiao, help!" She managed to slip out of her month as Devil Jin continued his fatal grasp around her neck.

"I'm coming, Miharu!" Xiaoyu continued to sprint to her.

When she was merely inches close to them they both disappeared out of no where. This caused Xiaoyu to gasp and stop in place to scan her surroundings for them.

"W-what? Where did they-"

Xiaoyu became startled when she heard the sound of someone crying. Her eyes followed the sounds and located a child with recognizable black spiky hair and black pants with flames on them. The boy cried with his back towards her.

_Is.. is that..._ Xiaoyu wanted to move but is unable to. _What? Why can't I move now!?_

"Ling Xiaoyu." A voice of a woman spoke.

Xiaoyu's eyes widen.

"Who... who are you?" Xiaoyu spoke aloud.

There stood before her an aesthetic woman with short, black, and glossy straight hair with a white hair band. She wore an all white attire with a black scarf, her pants had evident designs of crows around her left leg. Xiaoyu studied her face and noticed it looked practically identical to Jin's.

Then she was hit with realization.

_Oh my god.. is.. is that Jin's mother!?_

The woman slowly turned from the child to Xiaoyu, giving Xiaoyu a quick warm smile.

"Ling Xiaoyu, please protect my son. You are all that he has. He **needs** you."

"P-protect?"

Then both the woman and child disappeared. A herd of crows from that same direction to where the woman and child were came rushing at Xiaoyu. She struggled to move but was still unable to. Her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She screamed when the crows were inches from her until she heard her name being called again, causing her to wake up and snap up breathlessly once again.

"Xiaoyu."

"H-huh!?" Xiaoyu nervously looked around and sighed in relief that she is back in the bedroom. Then her eyes found Jin sitting in a chair with his arms folded with one leg over the other.

Was...was_ he watching me sleep!? How long was he here..?_ Xiaoyu mentally questioned.

"You're awake." He said with barely any emotion.

"Yeah.. I guess I am.." Xiaoyu rubbed her eyes.

"Hm, well I brought you food. Go eat and then we're off."

Xiaoyu took her attention away from Jin and looked down to the blankets she slept in.

_That dream...that woman... what did she mean? _She gripped the blankets with her hands.

"Xiaoyu, hurry up we need to leave very soon."

Xiaoyu snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke. She hopped off the bed without speaking or making eye contact with Jin. She left the room and entered the kitchen and found a container filled with breakfast foods such as eggs, bacon, and toast. This is definitely not her usual breakfast that she would eat back in Japan. Jin must have gotten it from a cafe somewhere here in Australia. Xiaoyu accepted what her breakfast is then sat down, picked up a fork which she is not very entirely familiar with using, and took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

_Doesn't taste like a home cooked meal that's for sure. _Xiaoyu thought but continued to eat considering she hasn't eaten in a day. She picked at her food and drifted back into her thoughts.

_I know it was only a dream. But just what exactly did she mean?_ She stabbed the scrambled eggs.

_She mentioned he "needed" me. To protect him? Protect him from what?_ She applied so much pressure to the metal fork it snapped in half.

Then it finally hit her.

_When he was in his devil form he said he wanted me but that woman told me he needed me... so-_

"Xiaoyu, are you done yet?"

Xiaoyu shook her head out of her thought and brought her attention to Jin who leaned by the kitchen entrance with his arms folded. He raised a brow when he noticed Xiaoyu's fork was broken.

"Uhm. I need to bathe myself as well before we go.."

"Quickly..." Jin sighed.

Xiaoyu rose from the chair and prepared to leave the kitchen but stopped in place. Jin too realized this sudden action.

_I think I should tell him..._

"Xiaoyu?"

"Jin." She looked straight at his face. He silently locked his eyes with hers too with a blank emotion.

"You said you don't remember anything from last night or remember why you "wanted" me, right?"

He continued to stare in silence.

"I think-" She cut herself off. She didn't want flat out say he "needs" her because apparently she had a dream about it, supposedly hearing it from what she thought to be is his mother. Plus she still did not understand what she had to protect him from. Then she decided to approach the topic in a different way.

"Uhm.. I..uh.. I want to stay here with you, Jin."

"What..? What were you actually going to say?"

"I am not leaving. I'm staying here with you."

"You're not staying here. You are going back home." He spoke with determination.

"I am not!"

"We've already discussed this, Xiaoyu. I brought you to where you do not belong. You need to go home and **that's an order**."

Oh no he did not just go there.

"Excuse me!? So now you're ordering me around? How dare you! In case you forgot you do not run the Mishima Zaibatsu anymore, nor do you run me. I am not one to ordered around especially by the likes of you!"

Jin stood still with eyes gaped in shock. Never has he seen her speak like this to him ever. Xiaoyu noticed his face change and when he realized she was looking at him he lowered his gaze, only allowing her to see his bangs. Did she really just shut him in his place?

_Oh my.. maybe I should apologize for speaking that way to him.._

"Jin."

"Xiaoyu."

They both went silent waiting for the other to speak. Then it was Xiaoyu who decided to speak first after a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Jin. I just really really want to stay here... with you."

"You don't need to be sorry. But why do you wish to stay? I already told you I am a danger to any human I come close to. You'll only put yourself in trouble if you stay with me. Why do you want this..?"

"Because I.. I..."

_**He needs you. You're all that he has.**_ That woman's voice echoed in her head causing Xiaoyu to mentally gasp.

**_Please protect my son.._**

_From what... _Xiaoyu frightfully questioned the echoing voice.

**_From darkness._** The woman's voice whispered.

Xiaoyu's eyes widen. _F-from darkness?_ It took her a moment to register those two words that she heard. She did not hear that response in her dream but rather now when the woman was not in sight. That is what truly freaked out Xiaoyu. She returned her attention back to Jin who stood eagerly waiting for her response. Right now she had to be honest, even if he will not believe her. Even after last night, after all that time of pain and suffering, she is willing to protect him. What else does she have left to lose?

Her life.

She has lost all her friends from whom that she has been asked to protect the most dangerous man on earth. It's not like she is new to this. She had attempted to enter the King Iron fist Tournament in order to stop Jin from his reign of evil. However, she failed. She failed because he apparently died before she was inches close to him again. But now he is here, yet, so distant from her.

She had already told him she wanted to stay with him, however, she felt it is needed to be honest even if he does not believe her.

"Sorry I just blanked out... the true reason is-"

"Forget it. He coldly spoke. You don't have to explain yourself anymore, but if something goes **wrong** it is not my fault." He cut her off with a harsh tone. Evidently he is not pleased with her decision but he doesn't want to order her around like that. Because he wasn't too happy with her decision, he left the kitchen preparing to leave the house to cool off.

"J-Jin?" Xiaoyu said.

Jin froze in place with his back to her. "Hm?"

She wanted to ask him where he was going this time but then she remembered that cold response he gave her yesterday after she questioned him.

"Um, never mind."

He didn't say anything but merely made his way out the house, shutting the door behind him, this time not locking it like last night.

When Xiaoyu saw him leave she slumped back in her chair playing with the broken fork. She did not know what to do with herself now. If only she could her the woman's voice again.

_I think I need some_ air. She sighed. Xiaoyu rose off of the chair and looked around for the flats she wore yesterday but couldn't find them.

_Maybe there's some shoes in the closet near the living room._ She quickly made her way to the closet and attempted to open it however she struggled to.

"What the heck? Open you dumb door-"

When she opened the door something heavy came tumbling down on her, causing her to fall on her back. Luckily she did not land on the back of her head although she still got hurt from putting the impact into her back.

The weight on top of her didn't allow her to breathe so she tried to get up but failed due to the heavy weight on top of her. When she tried to see what specifically is on top of her the first thing that entered her vision were bulging eyes. Xiaoyu screamed in terror, with all her might she desperately pushed the body off of her and quickly crawled backwards, scurrying away from the closet.

"Oh my god..."

There before her laid five lifeless bodies coated in dry blood. Each body had the same recognizable wounds with holes all over their necks and faces. One body that is identified to be an adult male is the only one who had their eyes stabbed in. The eyes that Xiaoyu spotted belong to a female adult who had holes all over her neck. There were two other bodies that looked to be teenagers, a boy and girl, that seemed slightly younger than her. And the last yet smallest body of them all looked to be the youngest, a child. The child had the same wounds as the woman and two teens. It looked as if the adult male were more of a challenge to take out considering he is the only one whose eyes were stabbed in his eye sockets.

_T-this must have been... the family!_ Xiaoyu was traumatized by the sight she covered her eyes with her hands, tears began to slip out her eyes.

"Just what have I gotten myself into..?"


	7. Chapter 7: Temptation

It has been hours since Nina last heard from Raven. She knows Raven is totally capable of finding him. She is hopeful that Dr. Bosconovitch is able to repair Alisa. Without Alisa, it will be difficult to find Kazama. Nina sat behind her desk with her chair facing the large glass window. She blankly stared through the glass with her elbow resting on the arm of the chair and hand under her cheek.

Suddenly the phone rang. Nina instantly shifted her chair to her desk and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Williams."

"Give me the 411, Raven."

"I have found Bosconovitch."

"Excellent. What was his initial response? "

"He will proceed to repair the android. He will have her repaired in 48 hours."

"Alright, is that all?"

"That is all. Raven out."

Nina did not reply and hanged up the phone. She silently turned her chair back to the window.

_All according to plan.._ She thought. Everything will go just as she planned if nothing hinders it.

The phone rang again.

Nina raised a brow. She barely receives calls after another so quickly. Is Raven calling back? Maybe he forgot to tell her some valuable information? Nina faced her chair back to the desk to answer the phone.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Ms Williams," A female voice spoke. "But there is a visitor here to see you.."

"A visitor..?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm not sure if you'd like to see anyone right now."

Nina went silent for a moment.

"Ms. Williams?"

"Let'em in." Nina responded.

"As you wish, Ms. Williams."

Both hanged up the phone without a goodbye. After Nina hanged up the phone she turned her chair back to the window, now unable to see who could be at the door. She waited patiently. After what felt like the longest minute ever there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Nina responded without moving her chair.

The sound of the door opening filled Nina's ears. Foot steps entered her office and shut the door. Nina did not move an inch and continued to sit in silence. She was eager to hear the voice of the visitor. However no other sound emerged after the door shut.

She grew annoyed.

"What is it?" Nina asked in a cold tone.

"Is that any way to greet your **son**?" A masculine voice spoke.

Nina's eyes widen and instantly shifted her chair to the familiar voice.

There before her stood a smirking, tall, white man with long blond hair. He wore a buttoned top with British colored shield symbols all over. He sported red jeans and blue fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles. As well as wore white and silver like shoes.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

"Well.." Steve Fox slowly sat in a chair in front of the desk. He brought one leg over the other and folded his arms behind his head with his smirk still imprinted on his face.

"I thought I'd drop by to see my lovely mother."

"I said, what are you doing here?" She questioned again with a slight tone of anger.

"I see you're happy to see me..." He feigned being hurt by her tone.

Nina sighed. "Steve, what do you want? I have important matters I need to handle right now. I don't have time for this.."

"When have you ever had the time?"

Silence.

Nina turned her back away from her son.

"Mother, I-"

"Get out of my office, now."

Without speaking, Steve rose from the chair and slowly walked away from his mother's desk. Then he paused for a moment in place.

"I'm just going to say... I know who killed my companions, Lei Wulong and Hwoarang. Don't believe you can keep this from the world for long, mother."

Nina's eye shot wide again.

She swiftly turned around. "How did you-" When she turned around Steve was no where in sight. This caused Nina to clench her fist and slam it on the desk in frustration.

_How.. how did he know!?_ She mentally questioned herself.

If her own son has already discovered the news of Jin Kazama's return who else could know about this?

_Time is running out..._

* * *

Xiaoyu continued sitting on the floor crying after witnessing the horrifying sight of the murdered family.

_...Crying the whole time isn't going to make things better. I can't forget what I've agreed to._

She attempted to compose herself by wiping her tears. Then she stood up off the floor and continued her gaze on the corpses.

_I can't just leave the bodies here like this._ She switched her gaze to the front door.

_And I can't just go out there and bury them or tell someone. They probably_ won't_ believe me._

She surely knew who did it however it is the same person she wanted to stay with. Without hesitation she attempted push the bodies back into the closet. The bodies reeked of death that began to make Xiaoyu gag. She pinched her nose and pushed the bodies in the closet with her foot. She felt cruel for putting the bodies in like this but there was no other option for her. When she finally managed to squeeze all the bodies into the closet she shut the door tight. She then slid back down to the floor with her back to the door and head down.

"Ugh I can still smell it on me..." Xiaoyu covered her nose with her hands.

"I haven't showered since the day of the prom.." she said.

Xiaoyu stood up from the floor and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and slipped out of her clothing. She then turned on the warm shower faucet and stepped into the tub. The warm water attacked the delicate skin of her face. She ran her fingers through the wet roots of her hair and felt her stress wash away temporally until Jin slipped into her mind.

_I wonder where Jin went..._ She lowered her head allowing the water to pour over her head.

With her head down she saw the bandages that covered the marks Jin left on her the day of the prom.

But then something crossed her mind.

What if he actually abandoned her this time? He was very upset earlier after she told him she wanted to stay with him. He wouldn't even allow her to explain why she wanted to stay. He could have simply just left her alone.

But he wouldn't.

_Would he...?_ Xiaoyu shut off the shower faucet.

_I vowed to look after him after all. I should've followed him.._ She stepped out the tub in search of a towel but there was none in sight in the bathroom.

"Ugh! Are you serious!?" Xiaoyu stomped on the floor with her foot.

"This family has absolutely nothing in this house I swear!" She folded her bare arms in front of her naked chest. She sucked her teeth when she realized she did not pick out clean clothes either. "I guess I'll have to go in the bedroom in my birthday suit. At least no one is here."

Without hesitation Xiaoyu opened the bathroom door half way to peak and see if there was a soul in sight. She looked left and right as if preparing to cross the street.

_No one is here Xiaoyu, just go get changed!_ Xiaoyu mentally shouted at herself.

When she did not see anyone she opened the door fully and tiptoed out the bathroom. When she was about to enter the bedroom she bumped into a tall dark figure. She lost her balance and was about to fall backwards however the figure took a hold of Xiaoyu's wet hand and pulled her forward.

Xiaoyu gasped when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"J-Jin!?"

Jin did not speak but instead caught his attention to a trickle of water that dripped from Xiaoyu's wet hair. It traveled to the curve of her bare chest... to her slim stomach... to her-

"J-Jin...?" Xiaoyu's face became more red than a rose when she saw Jin's eyes did not make contact with her own, but they were rather slowly tracing her body. Most people would probably rush in embarrassment to get clothes on immediately if someone saw them naked. However Jin's gaze pierced right through her. She felt like her feet were nailed to the floor as she could not move. The only thing that could be heard is the pounding of Xiaoyu's heart.

"..Jin?" She spoke his name once again.

Jin instantly snapped his head to the side, ripping his eyes away from the naked Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, get dress. We're leaving." Jin said to change the subject.

"Wha-"

Suddenly the door bell ranged.

Xiaoyu wanted to question Jin but decided to save it after she finished getting dressed. She swiftly made her way into the bedroom as Jin stepped away to allow her in. She shut the door behind her for privacy leaving Jin outside the bedroom alone.

"Hurry, Xiaoyu." Jin spoke. Xiaoyu didn't reply but he knew she heard him.

_**What I would do to that precious body...**_

Jin's eyes widened in horror.

_**I promise I will break that flower**._

_No...shut up!_ Jin gripped his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

**_Admit_**_** it, you enjoyed that beautiful sight! I certainly did..**_

_You're not going to lay a finger on her._

**_Heh, we shall see.._**

After the Devil's voice disappeared Jin removed his hands from his head and slowly opened his eyes.

_Dammit... I cannot allow the Devil to take control again. Especially-_

"Jin?"

Jin brought his attention to the now fully clothed Xiaoyu who sported a more suited outfit for her compared to the ugly baggy attire. It's evident that she took the clothes from the female teenager's wardrobe as the clothing she wore fit finely on her. This time she wore a tight orange short sleeved top with white leggings and orange flats. These colors were similar to her traditional Chinese attire that she wore to tournaments. However her hair remained loose and damp.

"Xiaoyu.."

_Especially with **her** around..._

"Where are we going?" Xiaoyu asked full of worry in her tone.

"Somewhere else but here." He replied.

"You're not trying to take me home again are you? I told you I want to-"

Xiaoyu was interrupted by the door bell again.

"Let's go." Jin grasped Xiaoyu's hand and led her to the back door.

"Jin, where are we going?" She reiterated her question.

"I'll explain later, now let's go." Jin unlocked the back door preparing to exit the house.

"Wait! Before we go..."

Jin paused while he kept his one hand on the door knob.

"Are you aware about-"

"The closet? Yes." He interrupted her with a simple word of an answer. He was well aware of what happened to the family but did not want to discuss it any further. With that last response Jin opened the door with his other hand still holding Xiaoyu's. Then they exited the house.

When they were fully outside they made it towards the side of the house. Jin released Xiaoyu's hand with a 'shh'. Xiaoyu remained silent while watching Jin quietly peak at the front of the house.

_Damn, still there..._ Jin thought when he found the neighbor still at the front door. He turned his attention back Xiaoyu who stood confused.

"Follow me." Jin whispered walking pass Xiaoyu to the back again. Xiaoyu followed behind still silent. When they returned to the backyard Jin continued walking till he reached a tall picket fence. He motioned with his hand for Xiaoyu to come closer which she compiled.

"Climb on top of me and jump over the fence."

"W-What!?" Xiaoyu raised her voice.

"Shh!" Jin hissed. "We can't go through the front, the neighbor is there."

Xiaoyu merely sighed.

"Now come on." He crouched down, low enough for Xiaoyu to climb on him because of her short height.

Xiaoyu climbed on Jin's back and applied her legs over Jin's shoulders, waiting for him to rise. When he felt her legs on his shoulders he lightly held onto her legs to keep her secure. He gently rose from the ground to allow her to reach the top of the fence. She carefully put her hands on the fence for support and stood up on top of Jin with her feet on his shoulders.

"You got it?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Xiaoyu said putting her leg over the fence. She then tried to put her other foot on the top of the fence.

"You sure?" Jin questioned once more.

"Yes, Jin I'm- EEP!" Xiaoyu fell off the fence on the other side with a loud thud.

"Xiao!?"

"Owww..."

Instead of climbing over the fence, Jin slowly backed away from it and ran forward, jumping high over the fence. He landed safely on the other side of the fence and found Xiaoyu with her eyes shut tight in agony, on the ground, with her hands over her waist.

"Xiaoyu, are you alright?" Jin offered her a hand to help her up.

"Y-Yeah.." Xiaoyu slowly got up from the ground, ignoring Jin's hand. She kept her hands on her waist.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little..." She touched the spot she fell on and winced a little from the pain.

Jin dropped his gaze to the ground, hiding his guilty eyes behind his bangs. _If it wasn't for me... she wouldn't have those wounds._

"But I realized you called me by my nickname.."

He brought his head up and stared deep into her eyes that were filled with astonishment.

"You haven't called me that since the night of my prom." She too stared into his eyes that suddenly grew soft.

"Patty, Henry, you home?" A voice emerged, slowly coming closer to them as the sound of footsteps increased.

Both Jin and Xiaoyu's broke their intense gaze from the unfamiliar voice.. Xiaoyu immediately looked back at Jin for answers however his eyes spoke the word 'shit'.

Jin suddenly grabbed Xiaoyu's hand once more and quickly began sprinting while dragging Xiaoyu behind.

"Jin, where are we going!?" Xiaoyu nearly shouted breathlessly.

Jin merely kept his pace.

"Let me go! I need to slow down."

Jin responded by slowing down to allow Xiaoyu to take a breather. He looked around to see how far they got from the house.

_Far Enough._ He thought.

"Jin."

"Hm?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

Jin put on his hood to hide his face.

"Jin!"

"I told you I will explain later."

"But'-"

"Xiaoyu.."

She silenced herself.

Jin raised his arm for a taxi that slowly stopped next to them by the sidewalk. He opened the door and motioned his hand for Xiaoyu to get in which she quietly did so. Jin went in after and told the taxi driver to take them to the airport. Xiaoyu took a peak at Jin's face for the sudden location request but his face remained with a blank emotion as he stared straight into nothing. She turned her attention away from Jin and touched her hair that was barely dried.

"Gosh I could use a good blow dry right now.." She mentally sighed. Xiaoyu dropped her hand from her hair to put it to her side. However her hand accidentally landed on top of Jin's hand. His hand felt as cold as ice compared to her warm and fragile one. Jin's hand instantly responded by sliding it away from her gentle touch which left her hand lonely and her disappointment to display as the edges of her mouth pulled down, causing a heart wrenching frown.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Point

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry the chapters are coming in a little slow I've been pretty busy but I will still keep adding chapters monthly. Also thank you to those who reviewed! It really keeps me motivated to continue to write this Fanfic knowing you all are enjoying! :D

* * *

It was a dreadful 20 minutes until they finally arrived at their destination. Both Jin and Xiaoyu were silent during the whole ride. Xiaoyu was drowned in her sadness as Jin remained emotionless as always.

Jin quickly paid the driver then exited the car first and went to Xiaoyu's side to open her door. Xiaoyu quietly exited the car as well and closed the door behind her. When the taxi drove off Jin immediately proceeded to walk into the building, expecting Xiaoyu to follow which she did. When they entered the building Jin kept his face well hidden with his hood. Xiaoyu wanted to question to him but then remembered he's considered to be dead by the whole world. If people found out the most dangerous man in the world were here it could be troublesome. Xiaoyu then scanned the area. People rushed around with brief cases and luggage as some sat waiting for their flight. Suddenly Jin stopped, causing Xiaoyu to stop as well.

"Last call for flight to Japan!" An announcement was made.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened.

"Xiaoyu."

"Y-You're trying to take me home!? I knew it!" Xiaoyu raised her voice earning a few gazes from strangers.

"Shh, people are staring."

"Why are you still trying to take me home!?" She ignored his request and continued speaking over her lungs.

"Xiaoyu, lower your voice..." He said calmly.

"No! Tell me why you are trying to take me back home. I thought we discussed this already? I thought we concluded that I am to stay with you?"

"I've made up my mind, I can't let you stay here or with me. It's far too dangerous for you."

"But you said- "

"Last call for flight to Japan!" The announcement was made once again.

"Xiaoyu, go."

"NO!"

Jin became exasperated.

"Xiaoyu go or else.." he said angrily.

"I said-" Xiaoyu interrupted herself. "Did you just threaten me? What are you going to do, huh!?"

Jin did not reply but merely responded by snatching Xiaoyu's hand in frustration and dragging her behind.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted only earning a tighter grip from Jin.

"Stop! Let me go, you're hurting me!"

"HEY!"

Jin paused in place with his head down and his hold still on Xiaoyu.

The male stranger walked close to Jin. "If the lady doesn't want to go don't force her!"

Jin's mind was blinded by annoyance and anger. His blood only boiled at this point. And without thought Jin suddenly struck the man with a powerful backhand that sent the man crashing through a wall and into the restrooms. Xiaoyu gasped then slapped her free hand onto her mouth with eyes gaped in surprise. Even when Jin is not in his devil form he still possess incredible strength. People that surrounded them either screamed in fear, scrambled away, or stood traumatized.

Jin brought his hand close to his face and clenched it. "Shit!" He hissed under his breath.

"You there!"

Both Jin and Xiaoyu brought their attention to security guards that quickly approached them. Jin released Xiaoyu's hand and kept his head low. She looked at him for answers however he remained still.

"Go..." Jin whispered.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu said with confusion.

"Go...now before it's too late."

"I'm not leaving! I'm staying with you."

Security guards now surrounded them. Jin shut his eyes with his head still down.

**_It's been awhile since I've shatter bones and made blood splatter everyone. Perhaps I can display a show for my darling Xiaoyu._**

Jin attempted to ignore the Devil's desire and looked at Xiaoyu, shockingly he found her in her phoenix fighting stance. She stood with determination to fight.

As_ long as I'm here, I won't let them hurt him! _She remained on guard with a solemn face.

The security guards that surrounded Jin and Xiaoyu looked at one and another confused as to why she was preparing to fight them. They thought she was the victim but if they must, they will dispose of her too.

"Get them both!" One of them shouted.

And with that command all the security guards proceeded forward to grab them. Xiaoyu felt a hand grasp her arm and immediately responded by grabbing a hold of his own arm with both of her hands. With all her strength, she flipped the security guard over her and onto the floor. Suddenly she felt another hand on her arm and was about to attack but saw the hand wore a familiar red gauntlet.

"What are you-"

"This is my fight." Jin interrupted Xiaoyu. "Don't interfere!" He then roughly shoved her out of the center, leaving him alone to face the security guards.

"What are you doing, Ji-" Xiaoyu smacked both of her hands onto her lips to suppress his name. She almost forgot not to reveal his grave name to the public.

_I don't care what he wants I need to help him!_ Xiaoyu began to charge towards the group but was suddenly sent back when a guards' body flew on her, knocking her down onto the floor.

Xiaoyu, now on her back, slowly lifted her neck to see what had occurred. _Wha-what just happened?_

There before her, all the guards still surrounded Jin however their bodies were on the floor. It was as if an invisible wave blasted them away. They looked to be unconscious while Jin stood with his back to Xiaoyu. Suddenly his head began to slowly turn towards Xiaoyu. This odd movement from him caused her to tremble.

Xiaoyu gasped with wide eyes.

She was now looking into glowing yellow eyes with thin slit pupils. But what feared her the most was the creepy smile that formed on his face after he turned his face half way to her. The smile she remembered from one person only.

Devil Jin.

However he did not posses all his demonic physical features except for his eyes.

_How did..._ Xiaoyu was mentally going to question herself until she saw one guard rose up from the floor and began to charge at Jin.

In a split second the guard found his head being held in Jin's hand. Xiaoyu's heart pounded with the familiar scene flooding her head of the cause of Hwoarang's death.

Xiaoyu got up onto her feet. "JIN, DON'T!" She shouted.

Jin however, deaf by the Devil's lust to kill, took his other hand and applied it to the other side of the man's head. Without struggling, he instantly snapped the man's neck with a satisfying loud crack, he dropped the man's corspe onto the floor.

"NOOO!" Xiaoyu screamed at the stop of her lungs. Without thought she ran towards him.

Suddenly she gasped.

She felt fingers wrap around her fragile neck. She lifted her face up to meet the face of the killer. His eyes were looking at her but they were not looking INTO her.

Then she had another memory.

The memory of how Miharu died. She was choked to death, not directly by Jin's hands, but from the special telekinetic ability. But more specifically, by the hands of the Devil.

Clear liquid streamed down Xiaoyu's cheeks and her lips began to tremble as if she were freezing cold. Perhaps this could finally be the day she will lose her life similar to the rest of her friends?

"Jin..." She said, preparing for whatever will happen to her.

Suddenly Jin's demonic eyes widen.

"...X-Xiaoyu!?" He immediately released his hand from her neck to bring both of his hands to his head.

Xiaoyu was completely puzzled by this and stood still not knowing what to do. Jin finally returned his gaze back to Xiaoyu only this time he did not have his demonic eyes but rather his normal brown ones.

"Xiaoyu... I-"

"They're right over there! Stop them!" More security guards rushed towards them.

_We've got to get out of here...It's too late to send her off now._ Jin thought now regretting for loosing control of his actions.

Jin then quickly took Xiaoyu's hand once more and began sprinting through the airport to find a nearby exit. Meanwhile Xiaoyu remained silent, keeping up with Jin's pace. Finally he managed to find an exit and push people aside to get through. Once they both made it outside they heard the security guards voices and footsteps move closer to them. Jin's eyes moved in many directions until his eyes paused on a motorcycle that pulled up in a parking lot a crossed the street from them. Jin led Xiaoyu to the parking lot and stood in front of the motorcycle that had the engine running with a man still on it. The man removed his helmet and looked at Jin in confusion.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Your ride." Jin replied.

Before the man could react he was shoved off the bike, falling onto the floor. He then realized Jin and Xiaoyu were now on it.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF MY BIKE!" He shouted preparing to get up off the concrete ground.

"J-Jin?" Xiaoyu broke her silence.

"Put this on," he spoke and applied the helmet on her head for protection. "Hang on tight, Xiaoyu." He returned his gaze forward, applying his hands on the handles.

Xiaoyu tightly wrapped her arms around Jin and lightly laid her head on his back. She has never road on a motorcycle nor road in the back with someone. She knew Jin was a great motorcycle driver however this will be the first time she will experience her first ride.

Suddenly the man was now on his feet preparing to remove Jin and Xiaoyu from his vehicle. Jin then hit the gas and road his way out of the parking lot and into the street. As they moved very fast Xiaoyu watched cars, buildings, and people on sidewalks pass by. The wind blew so hard Jin's hood no longer covered his head, now revealing his bare face to the world. Jin took a quick glance at the sky above him and spotted a plane moving the same direction as them only slower. He brought his attention back to the open road and tightened his grip on the handles.

_Dammit..._

* * *

"Ms. Kazama?"

Asuka Kazama slowly turned her head to the knocking door as she sat on the hospital bed with her arm wrapped in a cast. The reason she was put into this hospital is because Devil Jin had severely broken her right arm from applying his foot onto her arm and crushing it with all his weight and strength. After that she couldn't remember what else happened, everything went black.

The door opened and a nurse walked in with a cart full of supplies and medicine.

"How are you feeling today, Asuka?" The nurse asked pulling out her clipboard.

"I'm fine."

She wrote in her clipboard "Have you felt any physical pain?" The nurse kept her face glued onto her clipboard.

"No.." Asuka simply replied. She glanced at her arm then a certain blonde entered her mind.

_I wonder where's Lili.._ Asuka thought.

"Okay, now have you experience-"

"Wait, before you ask me more questions, I need some answers to mine.." Asuka interrupted the nurse.

The nurse lifted her face from her clipboard and gave Asuka a confused expression.

"Is Lili here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Emilie De Rochefort, long blonde hair, thin, blue eyes... is she here?"

"Hmmm..." The nurse flipped through papers on her clipboard. "Ah yes, she is here."

"She is?" Asuka's face lit up in relief.

The nurse quietly nodded in reply. Asuka has not seen Lili since the night of the prom and before she went unconscious.

"Is she ok? Can I see her?"

"I am sure she is okay, though I am not quite sure if she able to see visitors at this time."

"Oh..." Asuka said looking at the window. She has not left the hospital at all since the night they dropped her off.

"When am I allow to go home?" Asuka questioned.

"Hmm..." The nurse looked back in her clipboard, flipping through pages again.

"You don't seem to need anything else except taking your pills everyday."

Asuka merely remained silent waiting for more information.

"But yes, we would like to keep you for one more night to make sure you're one hundred percent. Is that all right with you?"

"That's fine." Asuka replied. She looked down to the arm that was covered in the cast then at her free left arm.

She clenched her left fist.

_When I get out of here, I'll **make** him pay for this..._

* * *

After 10 minutes of being on the road they finally made a stop in front of a motel. Jin parked the motorcycle by the side walk and got off the motorcycle. Xiaoyu removed her helmet and hopped off the bike as well. She followed Jin as he walked in the motel. As he walked in he lower his hood to hide his identity. Jin ended up renting a room for the night. When the man gave Jin the key to the room, he located the room, unlocked the door, and opened it, allowing Xiaoyu to enter first. Jin then followed, shutting the door behind him. Xiaoyu quietly sat down at the end of the bed with a blank emotion as Jin stood with his back facing the door and his head looking down.

Then there was merely silence. Neither of them had the desire to speak.

Xiaoyu lowered her head as well.

"Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu slowly brought her head up to meet his voice.

"Do you now see why I don't want you to be near me..?"

Xiaoyu remained silent.

"I almost hurt you again, I refuse to allow that to happen again. That is why I wanted to take you back home. But unfortunately that was unsuccessful."

"But..."

"What, Xiaoyu?"

"But You didn't..."

"That doesn't matter I still could have-"

"You were GOING to," She interrupted him with a slight harsh tone. "But you didn't..."

He lifted his gaze up to meet hers.

"You don't know what the Devil is capable of."

"If seeing all my friends get murdered one by one wasn't enough..." Xiaoyu commented under her breath.

Suddenly there was an abrupt sound of many pieces of glass hitting the floor. Xiaoyu blinked then her mouth and eyes gaped in surprise to see that Jin punched a mirror on the wall with his fist which caused the mirror to shatter.

"..Jin? Why did you-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU CONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME WHEN YOU ALREADY WITNESSED SO MANY?!" He shouted filling the room with his anger. Blood began to trickle from his knuckles from smashing the glass however he did not care.

"Jin...I.."

"WHEREVER I GO, WHOEVER I AM WITH... PEOPLE DIE XIAOYU, _**DIE**_. And you know why I don't want you near me, Xiaoyu...?"

She went silent.

"Because I want to keep you safe, I want to protect you... from _**me**_."

"Jin..." She whispered.

"You don't realize..." He lowered his gaze

"You're all that I have left..."

Xiaoyu eyes widened in huge shock.

_You're all that I have left..._ She repeated in her thoughts. It sounded quite familiar to her.

"My mother is dead, I killed my father and grandfather. I killed Asuka and..." his voice drifted off. "I have killed friends... friends that were once yours as well."

Then it finally hit Xiaoyu.

_Everything from that dream... from what I heard from that voice... from Jin's MOTHER.. is true!_

"Xiaoyu, you're the only one still here... everyone is either dead or despises me. And losing you..." He looked straight into her eyes "Would be the end of me."

"Jin..." Xiaoyu whispered his name once again. She did not expect to hear such words like that release from his lips.

"But tell me this time..." His voice more calm at the moment. "Why won't you go home?"

Jin did not allow Xiaoyu to give her reasoning before for her staying. She did not expect him to give her the opportunity to explain herself so soon. At this point she needed to be honest and tell him.

"Jin, I'm still here because...I had a dream... a-and your mother was in it."

Jin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then she told me things like you only having me left...similar to what you said. She then told me I needed to protect you and-"

"_Protect_ me..?"

"Yes, Jin. She told me I needed to protect you from-"

"My mother is dead, Xiaoyu."

"Yes I know but-"

"Tell me the truth, Xiaoyu."

"Why would I lie about that Jin? I am telling you the truth, I would never lie to you. I really heard your mother speak to me and tell me to protect you."

"From what exactly!?"

Jun's voice echoed in Xiaoyu's head once again.

"From _**darkness**_..."

"...W-What?"

"I know, I was confused too at first but after the incident earlier and on the night of the prom.. I realized she meant-"

"No, I don't want hear about this anymore..." Jin began to turn toward the door to leave.

"I know this sounds crazy, but you got to believe me Jin. Please let me explain further."

"I heard enough."

"Jin, wait don't!-"

The door was opened in a blink of an eye and slammed shut before Xiaoyu could open them.

She lowered her head in sadness and sighed.

_Leave me..._


	9. Chapter 9: Deliverance

**A/N: **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter as said I would! Also I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed I greatly appreciate it! My gift to you all is this chapter. xD Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be **intense.** But I hope you enjoy this one. Especially those who wanted more Xiaoyu x Devil Jin moments. ;)

* * *

_I guess bringing up his mother wasn't such a good idea..._ Xiaoyu brought her face up to the mirror that Jin broke.

_I should have known his mother was a sensitive subject for him..._ She thought with sadness._ This is what.. the third time he has walked off on me?_

Xiaoyu a rose from the bed and slowly walked towards the broken mirror. She looked to where her face was on of what remained left of the mirror. She looked solemnly at herself in the mirror for a moment until suddenly a crack formed in the middle of her face on the mirror. This sudden occurrence caused Xiaoyu to flinch with eyes widened. She then took a step back from the mirror to compose herself.

_I should have just went home..._ She sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Xiaoyu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _He's back already?_ She mentally questioned.

The door then opened.

"Jin?"

* * *

Jin slowly walked outside with his head down and hands in pocket. It was a quiet afternoon in this side of the town. It is one of the smallest towns in Australia, close to the one he once trained in. He continued walking on the sidewalk not necessarily knowing where to go and began to drift in his thoughts.

_To protect me from darkness?_

Jin, now in a small park, made a stop by a bench and sat on it.

_What makes her think she can do that?_ Jin took his right hand out of his pocket and stared at his palm.

_I've already been consumed by darkness. It cannot be undone.. Which is why I keep her away in the first place._ Jin thought.

"Mommy?"

Jin slowly lifted his head.

"Mommy, where are you?" A little boy nervously looked around his surroundings.

"M-Mommy?" The boy sat on the grass wailing. "I'm _alone_.."

**Alone**.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The little boy brought his attention to a girl of his age with blonde pig tails.

"I-I lost my mommy..." The boy replied.

"Wait a sec! Is your mommy the woman with the green flowered dress?"

"I think so..." The boy sniffed.

"Well c'mon!" The girl took the boy's hand and led him on as they walked.

Jin quietly watched the scene as it transpired. Then he saw the boy jumped full with excitement and hug a woman with a green flowered dress. They merely stood happily until the boy hugged the little girl which caused her to giggle. Jin assumed he was thanking her. Suddenly the word "_mommy_" echoed in his head. He remembered when Xiaoyu brought up his mother, specifically saying it was her that asked Xiaoyu to protect him. He knows Xiaoyu would never lie to him, he just did not know how to sink in the information. Why would his mother request to do such a task? A task that is not _doable_.

But more importantly, _why_ Xiaoyu?

Why her out of all people? She is the only one left that is close to him. The last thing Jin wants is to lose control of the Devil and hurt Xiaoyu again. Or even worse, **kill** her.

The thought of that almost made Jin sick. Jin a rose from the bench and began walking again to attempt to clear his thoughts once more.

* * *

Xiaoyu rushed to the door to see who had opened it and there stood the guy from the front desk.

"Is everything all right in there, ma'am? I heard some loud noises come from here." He said standing outside the door.

"Oh, uh..." Xiaoyu looked to where Jin shattered the mirror on the wall then remembered when he loudly slammed the door. He must have disturbed other residents.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine! I just uh... we uh-"

"It's all right, you don't need to explain. I get young residents all the time and hear _all sorts of noises_. But please do keep it down." The man said turning his back to Xiaoyu to leave.

"Phew." Xiaoyu quietly closed the door in relief. "That was close." Xiaoyu put her back to the door and sighed.

"Ugh where's Jin..?"

* * *

Asuka quietly opened the door and switched her head from left and right. She saw there was no one in sight and proceeded to enter the hallway. It was quite late at night but Asuka wanted to see Lili before she leaves tomorrow. Luckily she was able to peak at the nurse's clipboard and find Lili's room number. Asuka continued to tiptoe through the halls searching for Lili's room number.

_Found it!_ Asuka thought when she located a door with the number "701" imprinted on it.

Asuka again looked both ways then knocked on the door. She received no response and simply opened the door. The room Asuka entered was pitch black, she was unable to see.

"Lili? You in here?"

There was merely silence.

Asuka then applied her hands on the wall in search for a switch to the light. When her fingers felt the familiar shape she switched it upward and instantly the room became lit.

"...A-Asuka?"

Asuka shut the door then turned her attention to the blonde on the hospital bed.

"Lili..." Asuka spoke with a soft tone filled with worry.

Lili laid on the bed and slowly tilted her to look at Asuka. On Lili's face there was a cast that covered her nose. She had little bruises around her nose and her face seemed quite swelled. She also had dark circles beneath her eyes. Asuka had never seen Lili in such an unpleasant state like this before.

"What are you doing here..?" Lili asked in a husky tone.

"Just came to see how you were doing." Asuka replied, taking a sit on the chair beside Lili.

Lili didn't answer but scanned Asuka until her eyes paused on the arm with the cast.

"Asuka...your arm."

Asuka too looked at her arm and placed her other hand on the cast. "Yeah.. you were definitely unconscious before he broke my arm."

"You mean, Jin?" Lili asked.

Asuka curled the fingers that were on top of her cast.

"...I'm sorry." Lili said.

Asuka brought her gaze back to Lili. "Don't be sorry. Why are you sorry?"

"It's just..." Lili turned her face to the ceiling. "I know you and I do not get along, however.." Lili returned her eyes back to Asuka. "I knew you were going to be in big trouble so I had to help."

"You didn't _have_ to."

"I WANTED to."

There was a moment of silence.

"...Why?" Asuka broke the silence.

However, Lili remained quiet and looked right back at the ceiling. Asuka mentally sighed and decided to scratch that question. It was a rather simple question to ask but complicated one to answer.

"Never mind, don't answer that." Asuka stood up and began to exit the room. She opened the door and stopped. "But thank you for helping me.." Asuka quietly turned off the light and shut the door behind her, leaving Lili with a hidden smile on her face.

* * *

Xiaoyu remained in the motel room for hours walking back and forth, patiently waiting for Jin to come back. She tried very hard to fight the urge to lay on the bed and fall a sleep.

_I'm not going to sleep until Jin comes back._ Xiaoyu thought. However the thought of laying down in a comfy bed and relaxing her body after a long day of running around flooded her mind. She stopped moving then sat on the bed.

_What if I have another nightmare again?_ The thought slipped in Xiaoyu's head. However she still continued to lay her whole body on the bed without putting any covers over her.

_I'll just take a little nap... until he gets.._ Xiaoyu slowly shut her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Xiaoyu's eyes instantly snapped open

"Jin? Is that you?" She said hoping off the bed, preparing to open the door. When she opened the door there before her stood Jin himself. Jin however did not come empty handed because he held a plastic bag in one of his hands. Xiaoyu did not say a word and moved to the side to allow Jin to enter. When Jin walked into the room he placed the bag on the bed and Xiaoyu closed the door.

"There's snacks in the bag in case you get hungry. I know it's not enough but it's just temporarily till tomorrow." Jin said with his back facing Xiaoyu.

"Oh..okay." Xiaoyu sat on the bed and searched the bag. She saw it was nothing but bunch of junk food that typically come from vending machines. Xiaoyu was not quite hungry and simply pushed the bag aside.

"Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu raised her head from the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." He sat on the chair by the mini kitchen table. "Xiaoyu.. all I want is for you to be safe. The thought of you being in danger pains me, it is the reason why I get so angry."

"Well I've decided... I will go home."

"You do realize it's far too late for that?"

Xiaoyu didn't reply as a frown formed on her face.

Jin merely sighed. That was his original plan until it was ruined. The money he used for her ticket was from the home of the family. At this point he had no money left after buying some food for Xiaoyu. He would have to think of another way to get her home.

Jin glanced at the clock and realized it was midnight. "Xiaoyu," Then he looked at her. "You should get some sleep."

"I guess..." She replied with her eye lids half open. Xiaoyu then took the blanket and covered herself as she laid herself down on the bed. Before closing her eyes she peaked at Jin, finding him still staring at her.

"What about you, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked referring to him whether he will sleep too.

"I'll be fine. Just sleep."

Xiaoyu accepted his empty response and closed her eyes.

_I hope I don't have another nightmare._

* * *

Nina blankly looked out the large glass window of the office while sipping on her coffee mug. Mornings were always quiet and peaceful for Nina. However, ever since the incident she has been overly stressed. She knows the Tekken Force will not be able to find Jin so easily themselves, which is why she requires the android to track him down.

The phone suddenly ranged.

Nina slowly approached her desk, put down her coffee mug, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Nina spoke first.

"Ms. Williams."

"Raven? What is it?"

"I have the Android with me. We will be at the Mishima Zaibatsu in approximately 10 minutes."

_Less than 48 hours... expressive._ Nina displayed a faint smirk. "All right, I'll be waiting."

The phone was then hung up on both lines simultaneously. Nina picked up her mug and sipped her coffee once more as she waited for Raven and Alisa to arrive.

* * *

Xiaoyu peacefully woke up from her slumber and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms. She then rubbed her eyes and realized Jin was not in the room.

"Ugh where did he go now?" She questioned in a husky voice.

Suddenly a male scream emerge from outside the door.

"W-What was that?" Xiaoyu then slipped out of the bed and walked to the door. She quickly opened the door and exited the room.

"Hello?" Xiaoyu spoke. Suddenly Xiaoyu yelped as she stepped into a red puddle on the floor. She took her foot out of the puddle and realized there was literally a trail of dark red liquid going out the front door.

"W-What...?" Xiaoyu said confused at the sight. She then quickly followed the trail until she stopped at the front desk and realized the man was no longer there.

"What's going on?" Xiaoyu questioned again. She continued following the trail and found herself outside of the motel. The trail stopped right in the middle of a street.

"Huh?!"

Suddenly there was fog everywhere and the clouds completely covered the sun. Xiaoyu looked at all her surroundings, everything had suddenly vanished all around her.

"XIAOYUUU!"

Xiaoyu's eye widened in horror.

_That.. that sounded like Jin!_

"XIAOYU!"

Suddenly the fog in front of Xiaoyu disappeared and there revealed to her vision was Jin sitting in the middle of the street with his head down hands on the ground. He was covered in blood and wounds. He sat there creepily just digging his red fingers in the hard concrete.

Xiaoyu was freaked out by the scene, she was speechless. She then slapped her hands on her ears and closed her eyes while shaking her head violently.

"NO, NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T REAL!" She gritted her teeth as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Xiaoyu..."

Xiaoyu's eyes snapped open.

"S-Save me...from.."

Her eyes were bulging.

"**Darkness.**" They both said.

Suddenly claws appeared around Jin's head and in a split second his head was ripped off his neck. Blood squirted out of his neck and his body fell to the side on the ground. Xiaoyu screamed her lungs out as the figure who murdered Jin gave a sadistic laugh and dropped Jin's head to the ground. The figure stepped forward, walking over the worthless corpse to fully reveal his identity.

"NO!" Xiaoyu screamed and slowly began to back up.

Devil Jin revealed his fangs in the most insidious smile Xiaoyu has ever seen and again laughed. Xiaoyu shut her eyes again in desperate attempt to wake up.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"Oh Xiaoyu..."

Suddenly Xiaoyu was roughly grabbed by her shoulders and forced to look at another cruel sight.

"Oh.. my.. god..."

Right before Xiaoyu dead bodies piled everywhere, not a live soul in the air. Some bodies were missing limbs as others were severely wounded with large openings and cuts. The only color that could really be seen was red.

Xiaoyu then felt a hot breath on her ear. "All for you.. All **_because_ **of you.."

"No!" Tears continued to flow from her eyes. She has never felt so mentally tortured before.

Again Xiaoyu was forced to move as the claws forced her to turn around and face the devil.

"You like my masterpiece, my lovely Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu did not reply and refused to look the devil in the eyes. Devil Jin then placed his arm around Xiaoyu's waist and pulled her close and used his other arm to force Xiaoyu to look him in the eyes, causing Xiaoyu to gasp. He then gently ran his claw over her bottom lip, causing a small amount of blood to ooze out. He began to slowly close the distance between their faces, Xiaoyu's eyes remained wide.

"You are all **mine** now." He whispered as he was an inch from her bloody lips.

Xiaoyu merely responded in a terrorized scream to which she woke up and found herself sitting up on the bed.

"Xiaoyu? Are you ok!?"

Xiaoyu snapped back into reality when she realized Jin was inches from her with his hands on her shoulders. He had tried shaking her out of her sleep. Her hands trembled violently, still feeling the shock of the dream. She continued to breathe really fast. Jin moved his hands to the top of her hands.

"Xiaoyu, calm down."

Xiaoyu flinched from Jin's touch. Her trembling stopped when she made eye contact with Jin as he sat at the end of the bed with his hands still over hers.

"...Jin."

"Are you awake now?"

Xiaoyu slowly nodded her head.

Jin removed his hands from hers and got off the bed. "Good. We need to get out of here immediately." He put on his hood.

"Wait.. what? Why?" Xiaoyu questioned.

"It's not safe here anymore, now let's go." Jin opened the door and exited the room.

Xiaoyu did not question him any further and quickly hopped off the bed. She sprinted out the room to catch up to Jin.

"Jin, wait up!"

"FREEZE!"

Xiaoyu gasped and blinked with wide eyes. Red lasers were aimed everywhere on her including Jin who had his hands up with his head down. Police cars and officers surrounded them.

"Put your hands up!"

Xiaoyu quietly obliged, putting her hands up.

"And you, with the hood!"

Xiaoyu looked to her side, to the only person who wore a hood at this moment.

"Take it off, NOW!

Jin remained still.

"Do it or else!"

Suddenly the sound of multiple guns cocked emerged, making Xiaoyu gasp.

Jin then finally began to slowly bring his hands to his hood. There was a moment of silence that the only thing that could be heard was the beats of all the officers hearts as they waited eagerly for Jin to remove his hood.

Jin's hood was finally now off.

The crowd of officers gasped.

"Mother of god..." one of the officers spoke in disbelief.

"It.. it really is him!" Another spoke.

"It's Jin Kazama!"

"The cameras proved to be right!"

"Cuff them NOW!"

"Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted as the officers roughly grabbed her arms and cuffed her hands from behind.

Jin too was snatched by the officers and was cuffed from behind. Xiaoyu, however, was confused. Why was Jin being so easily captured like this? Wouldn't he just fight back like he did to those security guards back at the airport? Or perhaps it was because he did not want to lose control of the devil?

Most likely.

Xiaoyu then felt hands push her forward, shoving her towards the police car. She looked to her side and saw Jin too was being shoved into a different car. They both made one last glance at each other before being completely pushed in the car. The officers shut the doors and proceeded to enter the cars as others began entering their vehicles as well to leave. Xiaoyu looked out the window and noticed the vehicle Jin is in was going a different path than hers.

Xiaoyu felt her heart drop.

Where were they going to take Jin? Are they not both going to the same location? What if Jin was being sent to something far more worse than her considering his infamous status to the world?

Xiaoyu lowered her head in worry.

_Jin..._

* * *

Jin sat with his head down as the vehicle drove the opposite way of the one Xiaoyu is in. It is his fault Xiaoyu was dragged into this in the first place. He had tried desperately hard to drag her out but now she has become a significant element to his life that he can **no longer** keep her away.

It is far too late to change that now.

_**Where is MY Xiaoyu..?**_

Jin's body stiffened as his eyes grew wide.

_No..._

_**How dare they take away what belongs to me!**_

_No..no.. not now!_

**_I WILL BREAK THEIR BONES, I WILL TEAR THEIR BODIES APART LIMB FROM LIMB, I WILL RIP THEIR INTESTINES OUT, I WILL HAVE THEIR BLOOD._**

"No..." Jin hissed under his breath.

_**I WILL KILL THEM ALL...**_

"NO!"

_**For her...**_

_**...BECAUSE of her.**_

"Hey will ya' shut the hell up back there?" The officer in the passenger seat said now looking at Jin, only seeing the spikes of his hair as Jin still had his head lowered. When the officer saw Jin made no attempt to speak again he turned his gaze back to the front.

"No."

The officer turned around in annoyance."What did you just say kid? I'll-"

The man cut himself off when he saw glowing white eyes and fangs right in front of his face.

"Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou!"


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed and followed from that last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

* * *

Xiaoyu remained silent as she sat in the back of the police car. The only thing that occupied her mind at this moment were the thoughts of Jin. She worried greatly on what will happen to him.

Xiaoyu brought her head up and looked through the window. Nothing but cars slowly passed by as the vehicle she sat in drove. Suddenly other police cars drove swiftly passed her going the opposite way.

Xiaoyu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you just see that?" The officer in the passenger seat asked the other officer who is driving.

"Yeah," He replied with his eyes still on the road. "What's going on?"

"I'll just contact one of em'." The officer on the passenger seat took out his walkie talkie and brought it close to his face. "Everything all right there men?"

"We've got a major problem, sir." Someone on the walkie talkie said.

"What is it?"

"Jin Kazama... he...he has escaped."

Xiaoyu's eyes shot wide open.

"What!? How the hell did that happen?"

"We don't know! We just know he has murdered those two officers and escaped!"

"Where's he heading to?"

"He's headed for-"

Then all that could be heard was static.

"Officer? Hello? Hello?"

The static continued.

"Dammit!" The officer in the passenger seat slammed the walkie talkie on the dashboard.

"What do we do now?" The officer driving questioned.

"We need to turn around."

"What about the girl?"

The officer in the passenger seat remained silent for a moment then hissed a curse word beneath his breath.

"We'll have to take her with us."

"All right." The driver made a quick U turn.

Xiaoyu mentally prayed with her eyes shut that Jin was okay but more importantly that he did not lose control of the unscrupulous devil gene again.

* * *

Nina waited eagerly for the arrival of Raven and Alisa as she sat on top of her desk.

Then there was a knock on the door.

_Finally_ Nina thought, walking to the door to open it. Once she opened it, Raven walked right in.

Nina raised a brow. "Uhm, where is she?"

Raven slowly turned his head back to the door. Suddenly a girl with short pink curled hair. With a light to dark ombre purple dress along with matching white boots and gloves walked in.

"Alisa." Nina said, shutting the door.

Alisa merely brought her gaze to Nina without a word. She displayed no emotion whatsoever.

"I know it has been a long time since we've had you here, however, we need you now."

Alisa continued to remain silent.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"To track down Master Jin Kazama."

Nina relocated her gaze to Raven who merely stood with his arms folded and face as blank as always.

_Of course, she already knows..._ Nina thought. Alisa was there when the event occurred before Devil Jin destroyed her body.

"That's the plan we wish to proceed with." Nina said. "You think you can do that for us?"

Alisa dropped her gaze to the floor, finally showing emotion, however, full of worry and concern.

"Alisa..."

"I..I do not know if I am able too."

"Why not?"

"I was unable to track him before."

"I had your network rebooted, there should be no excuse to be unable track him now." Nina applied her hands on hips.

"I... I just cannot."

"Alisa!" Nina raised her voice. "This is IMPORTANT, we need you to track Jin. He is out there somewhere and we need to find him immediately." Nina was shocked at Alisa's rebellion to doing what she was ordered. She has never reject a request from her ever in the past.

Alisa continue to stand with a frown imprinted on her face.

"Alisa, PLEASE. He.. he has Xiaoyu..."

The pupils of Alisa's green eyes had shrunk when she lifted her head. "Xiaoyu!?"

"Yes... He has her. Another reason we MUST find him, Alisa."

Alisa sighed and closed her eyes. She kept her eyes shut for a long moment until they instantly reopened.

"Activate scanner." Alisa said in a true unemotional tone of a machine. "Searching: Jin Kazama."

* * *

"Man they don't pay me enough for this.." The officer in the passenger seat spoke with sarcasm.

The officer driving gave a quick chuckle. "You're telling me."

Suddenly the officers and Xiaoyu heard the sound of an ambulance rush by a block down from them. The officers exchanged looks and knew they needed to hurry.

"Hurry!" The officer in the passenger seat shouted.

"I'm going dammit!" The driver replied stomping on the gas.

However something went completely wrong.

"What are you doing!?"

"It's not me! The car has stopped!"

"What do you mean "stopped"!?"

"Look for yourself!"

The officer in the passenger seat looked to were the driver's foot was and saw that his foot was still on the gas. However strangely the car was still running. Before the passenger could respond to this enigma cars behind them began beeping. The officer attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Out of no where the car began moving once again causing the driver to slow down before they ended up hitting anything due to the sudden occurrence.

"I.. I don't understand... What just happened!?" The driver questioned in deep confusion.

"Don't mind it, just keep going!"

When the driver began to speed up suddenly something slammed down on the hood of the car, causing the officers to jump in their seats. Xiaoyu too witness what just happened with eyes wide and mouth gaped.

"What...what..." The officer continued driving.

"Mother of god..." The officer in the passenger seat spoke in disbelief.

On top of the hood of the car laid a bloody corpse of another officer.

"T-That looks like Tom!" The driver shouted.

"Wasn't that one of the guys that were with Kazama?"

Before the driver could respond he was interrupted when he saw another dark figure slam right in front of the car, blocking his vision of the road.

"JIN!" Xiaoyu screamed.

There stood crouching down and hunched on the hood of the car while on top of the corpse was Devil Jin. He sported his usual sadistic trademark smile as he looked past the officers, focusing on Xiaoyu.

"I have come for **_you_**."

Hearing that remark from him made her know Jin was definitely not there but rather the devil himself.

The driver tried to shake Devil Jin off the car by roughly turning the car from left to right.

"Get the fuck off of the car!" The officer in the passenger seat reached for his gun preparing to shoot in case he was forced to.

Devil Jin then broke the windshield by simply thrusting his claw right through the glass. He then grabbed the driver's head with his claws, preparing to crush his skull. The car was now moving out of control and the officer in the passenger seat pointed his gun towards Devil Jin where he had broken the glass.

Xiaoyu's eyes remained wide, she knew what was about to occur.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

"Error, failed to search Jin Kazama."

Nina stomped her foot on the floor.

"Try again, Alisa!" Nina said in frustration.

"But I cannot find him!"

"Just do it again!"

* * *

"WHAT THE!?" The officer in the passenger seat shouted.

Jin was suddenly sent flying off the car, going through many buildings from the hard impact of a missile that was shot at him.

"JINNNNNN!" Xiaoyu shouted with tears falling out her eyes.

The car then drove in normal speed without the sudden movements.

The driver breathed heavily after almost experiencing what he thought to be his death. The officer in the passenger seat sat in silence from astonishment of the scene that just transpired. He then looked at his partner who also took his eyes off the road for a second.

"You know for a minute there I thought I was going to-"

"LOOK OUT!" Xiaoyu shouted.

* * *

"I still do not have any results of Master Jin Kazama's location." Alisa said.

"God dammit, Alisa!"

"I am sorry Nina I can't-" Alisa cut herself off, suddenly freezing in place.

Nina had a confused face expression. "The hell? Alisa?"

"Breaking news Australian residents! Alisa said all of a sudden.

Nina continued to stand in confusion.

* * *

Xiaoyu opened her eyes while having the sudden taste of metal in her mouth. She found her forehead laying on the cracked glass of the window. She then spit out a bit of blood from her mouth. When she removed her head from the window, blood began oozing from her forehead, traveling down her face. The only thing that hurt her at this very moment was her bloody forehead and busted bottom lip. She had accidentally bit her lip due to the impact of the crash and must have hit the window with her face. She looked to the front and saw that the two officers in the front were killed. Everything happened so fast she could not recall what they actually hit. She was surprised that she was conscious right now, better yet, _**alive**_. Xiaoyu then desperately tried to open the door by switching her back to the handle due to her still being hand cuffed. The door was unfortunately still locked.

"Dammit! No! I need to get to Jin!"

* * *

"Two officers have been murdered moments ago close by a local motel." Alisa said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Nina questioned then looked at Raven.

"Perhaps radio transmission interference?" Raven suggested.

"I don't understand how..." Nina said.

"But WHY from Australia?"

* * *

"Ahh!" Xiaoyu desperately tried kicking the cracked window of the car but it refused to break.

"Come on!" Xiaoyu looked to the front of the car and saw buttons by the stick shift. She tried to switch her body around and touch the buttons with her feet. She did not know what the buttons did but pressed them all at once. When she did the sound of all the doors unlocked.

"Yes!" Xiaoyu quickly turned her back to the door again and tried to open the door with her cuffed hands. When she successfully opened door she landed backwards out the car on the hard concrete with her hands still behind her back.

"Ow!" Xiaoyu screamed in agony.

"You! Get up!"

Xiaoyu looked and saw another police officer aiming a pistol at her. Without risking anything she slowly got up to her feet.

"Wasn't she the girl we arrested back at the motel?" Another officer walked in the scene.

"Yeah, Brady and Daniel are dead. They hit another car and killed three in there." The officer lowered his gun. "Take the girl to my vehicle so I can drop her off at the police department."

The other officer nodded and proceeded to push Xiaoyu ahead.

"Stop! If you do this he'll come for you too!" Xiaoyu tried to reason with them.

"Shut up and go." The officer continued pushing her.

"You don't understand!" Xiaoyu shouted. "He's killing and hurting people because of **me**!"

Suddenly the familiar sadistic laugh emerged.

_Jin!_ Xiaoyu was the only one familiar with that laugh. She knew when he laughed like that bad things were about to happen.

"What the hell was that!?" The officer that was pushing Xiaoyu stopped in place when he saw a huge figure flapping its large wings in the air a few feet in front of them.

Suddenly a red beam shot right towards them. The officer and Xiaoyu jumped out the way to dodge the laser that went right through the car Xiaoyu was previously in. When Devil Jin descended to the ground the officer with the weapon pointed his pistol at Devil Jin.

"Hands up before I-" The man's gun was suddenly obliterated by the devils' laser beam.

"Wha-what?" Before the officer could comprehend what just occurred he was grabbed by a pair of claws and in a split second his neck was snapped. The devil then dropped the lifeless body onto the ground.

The officer beside Xiaoyu quickly pulled out his weapon. When he aimed his gun at Devil Jin his body trembled heavily. He could not keep a steady grip of his weapon. Devil Jin smirked at this. Fear is what filled the devil with delight. And with Xiaoyu here to witness what he will do to this worthless man he will certainly be pleased.

"Xiaoyu.."

Xiaoyu looked at Devil Jin with worry.

"This is for _you_.."

"Huh!?"

In a blink of an eye Devil Jin was behind the man. He grabbed a hold of the back of his neck.

"Jin, don't do this!"

Devil Jin then stabbed the officer's back with his razor sharp claws. The man released a scream of agony, causing blood to spat out his mouth. Devil Jin then dug in the man's body, locating a significant organ.

"Oh my!" Xiaoyu shut her eyes tight. She refused to see another terrible sight.

_I can't watch this!_

"Xiaoyu, open your eyes."

Xiaoyu kept her eyes closed tight.

"**OPEN THEM**." The demonic voice demanded.

She opened her eyes and gasped in horror.

Devil Jin yanked out what looked to be the man's heart and pushed the corpse aside.

"I-I.." Xiaoyu was speechless.

"A heart for my flower..." Devil Jin laughed mockingly then burst the organ in his hand. The blood managed to splatter on his chest and some on his face, however, the devil enjoyed that. Being covered in his victims blood only amplified his lust to kill more people.

"Jin, please." She began to cry. "I'm here now. Please stop hurting people! Let's just get out of here... _together_. So that no one gets hurt."

Devil Jin did not reply and slowly approached Xiaoyu.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu was curious of what his intentions were now. It wasn't long ago when he almost hurt her back at the airport.

"FREEZE!"

Devil Jin paused in place then scanned his surroundings. Several officers and vehicles surrounded him and Xiaoyu.

* * *

"Two more officers are now dead after a fatal car crash."

* * *

All officers pointed their guns at Devil Jin and Xiaoyu.

* * *

"Police are now surrounding two individuals."

* * *

Devil Jin made a move to grab Xiaoyu.

* * *

"One of them is the infamous..."

* * *

Devil Jin held Xiaoyu bridal style and flew into the air.

* * *

"...Jin Kazama."

Nina's eyes shot wide. She involuntarily dropped her empty coffee mug to the floor, causing it to shatter into pieces.

* * *

"This time..." An unknown female wearing a black cloak spoke while standing on top of a tall building. She aimed her rocket launcher at Devil Jin. "I'll make it a critical hit."

* * *

Guns cocked preparing to fire before the pair got away.

* * *

"Along with a female of Asian decent, wearing orange and white clothing."

"My god that's-" Nina was cut off.

"THAT'S XIAOYU!" Alisa shouted in wide eyes.

* * *

Devil Jin flew in the air. As he flew he dodged every single bullet shot at him.

However he missed one.

Suddenly Devil Jin was shot from behind by a missile, causing him to lose control. He lost so much control he released Xiaoyu from his arms which caused her to fall out of the sky.

"JINNNNNN!" Xiaoyu screamed before falling many feet below into an ocean.

Devil Jin too lost consciousness and fell farther way from Xiaoyu. His unconscious body fell spinning into the ocean. The impact of his fall into the water caused a huge wave to erupt.

* * *

"Alisa can you continue the transmission!?" Nina asked.

"The broadcast has ended."

"FUCK!" Nina cursed then looked at Raven. "Call in the Tekken Force and get them in that location immediately! Also call the police department for any details."

"Affirmative." Raven wasted no time and teleported out the room.

"Australia... Out of all places I did not expect him to be there." Nina said aloud to herself.

"How else may I be of assistance?" Alisa asked.

Nina gazed at Alisa for a moment.

"She is your friend, right?"

"I refer to her as _best friend_."

"I see..." Nina walked towards the window of her office with her back to Alisa. She put her thumb over her chin to think.

_Perhaps I can put her on a separate mission._

"Alisa, can you track Xiaoyu?"

"Yes. It is only Master Jin Kazama that gives me errors."

"Hmmm..." Nina stood silent after.

_I don't know if I can trust **him** though..._

Nina turned back to Alisa who manifest a worried look.

_But if I have do what whatever it takes to bring back Xiaoyu._

"Alisa."

_I **have** to do it._

"Yes?"

"I am going to send you on a mission."

"And that is?"

"To rescue your best friend, Xiaoyu."

"I will do it!" Alisa nodded in determination.

"BUT."

"Huh?"

"You won't be going _alone_."

"Who will assist me?"

Nina smirked. "You know _him_ very well. You two have worked together in the past."

"I apologize to say this, but I do not remember. It has been quite a long time since then."

This time Nina chuckled. "Hm, you'll be working with..."

"...Lars Alexandersson."


	11. Chapter 11: The Mission

**A/N: **Hi all! I just want to say I apologize if this chapter is slightly shorter than the last few chapters, it is because I am currently working on a mini Halloween Tekken fanfic! So stay tuned for that if you're interested. :D Also as always THANK YOU to all who favorite, leave reviews, and especially to those who follow my fanfic! It means so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The woman put down her rocket launcher and satisfyingly blew the smoke from the weapon. Helicopters where approaching towards her from above so she quickly climbed down the building. When she made it to the ground in a dark alley between another building she removed her cloak. When she dropped her cloak she stepped into the light.

The woman wore a red Chinese dress slit on the left from her waist down to her ankles, revealing her brown rose laced tights and red high heels. As well as sporting matching fingerless red gloves. The woman then flipped her short chin length brown hair with an evil giggle and proceeded to walk out the alley and into the crowd of people who had witnessed the scenes.

* * *

Outside Nina's office, Alisa sat quietly on a chair. Like a little girl, she kicked her legs back and forth waiting patiently for the arrival of Lars.

Suddenly the door opened and out came Nina. Nina closed the door then found her gaze on Alisa.

"He hasn't arrived yet?" Nina asked.

Alisa lifted her head to meet Nina's gaze. "No."

_Hmph, I contacted him hours ago. It's almost evening and he still hasn't shown up. I would have expected him to be here by now._ Nina thought.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, let me know when he gets here." Nina said walking away from the door.

Alisa gave a silent nod and returned her eyes to her kicking feet.

* * *

_Am I...dead?_

Xiaoyu wiggled her fingers and felt a soft fabric.

_W-Where am I?_

Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She squinted from the light blinding her vision and applied her hand over her face to shield it from the light. She then realized she was no longer wearing hand cuffs. Confused by this, she lifted her upper body to sit up and scanned her surroundings.

She was in a hospital.

_How...how long have I been here? _Xiaoyu mentally questioned herself. She then brought her hand to her forehead and felt a cloth.

Xiaoyu tried to recall the last things she remembered. And the last thing she remembered was being held in Devil Jin's arms as they fell in the sky then falling into the water.

Xiaoyu gasped.

_But where is Jin?! _Xiaoyu quickly hopped off the bed. She realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes either. And looked around._ I have to find him before..._

She looked all around room but could not find any clothing except the hospital gown she currently wore.

_..**He** finds me._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Xiaoyu did not know whether to question who it was or just stand there.

When the door opened a woman walked in.

"Ma'am, what are you doing out of bed?" The nurse quietly walked towards Xiaoyu and put her hand on Xiaoyu's back to lead her back to the bed but Xiaoyu moved away from the nurse's uncomfortable touch.

"Ma'am I need you to lay back down."

"I need to get out of here." Xiaoyu began to walk to the door until the nurse blocked the entrance.

"I cannot allow you to leave."

"You don't understand! I need to leave. I can't stay here, especially in an area like this! If I stay here he'll hurt everyone just to reach me. Including _you_!"

"Now calm down ma'am, I think you just need more rest."

Xiaoyu's right eye twitched.

_She...she thinks I'm making this up?!_

"Now please go back to bed."

Xiaoyu had zero patience at this point. All she wanted was to get to Jin before problems would erupt again. And this nurse was only hindering her from doing so.

Then Xiaoyu blanked out.

She blinked then realized the nurse was laying on the floor in agony covering her face.

She had punched the nurse in the face.

Xiaoyu had never punched a person like that in the face. It was not long ago when she had kicked Jin in the crotch.

Xiaoyu decided to take advantage of the nurse's state and jumped over her to exit the room. Xiaoyu walked in the hall and looked around in search of an exit.

_I wonder if I'm still in Australia? How long have I been here?_

"Hey what are you doing out of your room?"

Xiaoyu looked behind her and saw a doctor trying to follow her. She quickened her pace and felt herself slide on the smooth hospital floor as she was running with only socks on.

"Stop!"

Xiaoyu continued to sprint in the hall, ignoring the doctor's order until she stopped when two nurses appeared right in her vision. She then looked behind her and saw that same doctor with another person next to him.

She was surrounded.

_Uh oh.._

"Calm down, just come with us and everything will be all right." One of the doctors said slowly approaching Xiaoyu.

This was not the first time she was surrounded like this. The last time she was surrounded she was with Jin but this time she was alone.

_Why am I just standing here? My grandfather trained me to defend myself dammit! And that's what I'm going to do!_

After that last thought Xiaoyu delivered her signature backwards kick to the doctors behind her, causing their bodies to fly away a few feet farther behind her. When the two women in front of Xiaoyu saw this they gasped and took a step back away from her.

Xiaoyu then proceeded into her phoenix stance in front of the nurses. "I suggest you guys let me through or-" Xiaoyu cut herself off when the hall lights flickered on and off.

Her eyes widened.

She began to have deja vu of when the power went off back at her school during the night of her prom.

_No! Not now!_

He _is_ here for her and she knows it. She looked at the window beside her. It was indeed dark and rainy out. But she wouldn't expect a power outage like that to occur at a hospital. Xiaoyu felt it in her gut it was indeed the arrival of Jin. But the fact it's here out of all places where there's many innocent lives at risk was dangerous. If she does move out this area fast there will be a bloody massacre.

Xiaoyu stood up from her stance. She did not notice until now that the two women were no longer there. They probably had done so when the lights flickered. Xiaoyu began to run again in search for an exit.

"I have to hurry!"

That's when the lights completely went out.

Xiaoyu paused in place with wide eyes.

"NO!" she screamed.

* * *

Alisa had not moved at all from her chair. The only thing she has done the entire time was kick her feet. It was noon when Nina contacted Lars. Now it was night and he had not arrived.

"Perhaps he will not be here..." Alisa spoke to herself with disappointment.

"Perhaps he _**is**_ here."

Alisa gasped then lifted her face.

There before her stood a tall muscular figure with spiky sandy brown hair. His attire consisted of red and black armor along with a black cape.

"Lars!" Alisa hopped off of her chair in joy and ran to him to give him a hug.

Lars flinched from Alisa's sudden action, he had not made physical contact like that with someone in a long time. However, he happily wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Alisa..."

"Oh!" Alisa ripped herself away from Lars. "My apologies, it is just when my friends saw each other they would get excited and hug that person."

"That's okay, Alisa." Lars smiled warmly at the pink haired android. He quickly analyzed her and of course she did not change one bit physically. However, there was some aspect about her that did seem different to him.

She was _sad_.

Although Alisa is not human, the minute they made physical contact he immediately felt the human like emotion from her cold steel touch. It was strange to think he can understand the feelings of a machine, however, to Lars, Alisa is beyond a machine.

"Shall I contact Nina?" Alisa asked.

"Don't worry, I called her the moment I was outside the building. She should be here soon." Lars replied.

* * *

_This is bad!_ Xiaoyu looked around for a light source but the only thing that gave her the slightest light was the thunder outside the window.

"Jin! Please! I know you're here. Just come out and we can leave peacefully!"

Suddenly screams emerged from a different hallway. As soon as Xiaoyu heard those screams she used her hearing to lead the way. The hallways were uncomfortably quiet. The last thing she heard were those screams. She was surprised no one was running in the hallway going mad. That's when she questioned whether she were dreaming or not.

"Is someone here!?" Xiaoyu shouted in frustration. Suddenly she bumped into a pair of feet.

A pair of feet?

The thunder went off again allowing Xiaoyu to see what she really bumped into. And to her horror there were actually two bodies hanging from the lights of the ceiling in front of her. The bodies happened to be the two nurses she saw moments ago. Disgusted, Xiaoyu quickly ducked and walked below the hanging bodies, feeling a few drops of blood fall on her shoulder. By now she has become immune to such gruesome sceneries.

"JIN!" Xiaoyu grew tired of his toying of humans lives. He is close to her yet he hasn't made a move.

"Jin! Come out **now**!" No one would ever dare call out the devil but Xiaoyu herself.

That's when she heard his laugh.

"Come on Jin! Enough is enough! I'm right here, come get me!"

Then Xiaoyu heard foot steps.

Xiaoyu prepared herself, hoping that would be Jin approaching her.

Suddenly Xiaoyu felt herself being grabbed by her arms and waist. Her mouth was also covered when she felt a sharp pain on her back. When the thunder went off again Xiaoyu managed to turn her head and see that several doctors were behind her, still trying to bring her back to the room. Xiaoyu felt her energy drain rapidly, she had no strength to move and defend herself. She did not know what was happening, her eyes were heavy and her hearing began to fade. She felt hopeless now.

The last thing she heard were faded screams and the last thing she saw were glowing white eyes in the dark staring down on her as she fainted into the arms of the devil.

"Jin..." Xiaoyu last said before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Now that you're both here I can discuss the full details of your mission." Nina said while sitting on her desk with her right leg over the other and her arms folded. Where as Lars and Alisa sat a fews inches from her on chairs.

"Although one of you are quite late." Nina raised a brow then looked at the dark sky.

Lars made no response and continued to sit in silence as he knew the comment was directed at him.

"Anyways, as you both know you'll be going on a rescue mission. And the person you'll be bringing back is a girl named Ling Xiaoyu. Alisa is able to track her and is well familiar with her. I wanted you, Lars, to assist her on this mission so she does not go alone. Plus I know you too have worked together in the past so I thought that would be more appropriate."

"Question." Lars said.

"Hm?"

"What about Jin Kazama? What are the details regarding him?"

There were a few seconds of silence until Nina finally replied. "Kazama is..indeed _alive_. If you heard the news it is true. As of now we are trying to hunt him down before severe problems emerge."

"I just don't understand..." Lars lowered his gaze. "I was **there** when he sacrificed himself to defeat Azazel. How can that man be alive?"

"We can only imagine." Nina said.

"Why are you not sending us to find him instead?" Lars asked.

"Because I am dealing with that. Anymore questions?" Nina spoke in a cold tone. It was quite evident she wanted to take care of that situation.

Lars refrained from asking more questions while Alisa merely sat quiet the whole time.

"I expect you two to contribute to this mission. If you do otherwise there _**will**_ be consequences. Is that understood?"

Alisa nodded as did Lars.

"All right, you both may leave now. Begin your mission and bring back Ling Xiaoyu."

Both nodded once again and in a split second the two had both disappeared from Nina's office. As soom as they left Nina got off of her desk and walked to the window with her arms still folded.

Nina knew she was taking a risk with bringing Lars to this mission considering his past. But she can only hope he will follow through considering the situation and with Alisa by his side. Nina wants to be the one to focus on Jin Kazama. However, if there is a possibility Xiaoyu is with Jin it would certainly be a plus. But for now Nina can only wait and hope to know.


End file.
